The 100 Bellarke : Et après ?
by emy5966
Summary: Clarke décide de quitter le peuple de L'Arche n'arrivant pas ou plus à assumer tout ce qu'elle a dû faire pour leur permettre de rester en vie. Deux mois après son départ, son chemin va recroisé celui à qui elle tient le plus et qui la soutenu jusqu'au bout.
1. The 100 Bellarke : Et après

Clarke décide de quitter le peuple de L'Arche n'arrivant pas ou plus à assumer tout ce qu'elle a dû faire pour leur permettre de rester en vie. Deux mois après son départ, son chemin va recroisé celui à qui elle tient le plus et qui la soutenu jusqu'au bout.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Après que Clarke et Bellamy aient tués le peuple du Mont Weather pour sauver leurs amis, tout le monde rentra au camp. Bellamy se retourne vers Clarke qui est resté en retrait tout le long du trajet. Il voit Monty l'enlacer et rentrer à son tour. Il sait à ce moment là qu'elle ne rentrera pas… Il s'avance vers elle.

 **(Cette scène ne m'appartient pas c'est la dernière scène de la saison 2 entre Bellamy et Clarke)**

Bellamy : Je pense qu'on mérite un verre.

Clarke : Prends en un pour moi

Bellamy : Hey si on a réussi à passer

Clarke : Je ne rentre pas

Bellamy : Hey si tu as besoin d'être pardonnée, je vais le faire. Tu es pardonnée. S'il te plaît rentre

Clarke : Prends soin d'eux pour moi

Bellamy : Clarke…

Clarke : Voir leurs visages tous les jours, ça va juste me rappeler ce que j'ai fait pour les ramener ici.

Bellamy : Ce qu'on a fait. Tu n'as pas à traverser ça toute seule.

Clarke : Je le supporterais pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire.

Bellamy : Où est ce que tu vas aller ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas

Clarke s'avança et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bellamy et ils se prirent des les bras

Clarke : Puissions-nous nous revoir.

Un dernier regard et Clarke partit vers les bois et Bellamy vers le camp tout en disant à son tour.

Bellamy : Puissions-nous nous revoir.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Clarke était parti. Tout le monde était tellement secoué que personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Je fis le tour du camp pour me changer les idées. Je n'avais pas pu la retenir. Cette fille si forte mais qui ne supporter plus ses actes. Je vis Lincoln et Octavia plus loin. Je partis les rejoindre.

Octavia : Eh Bell ça va ?

Bellamy : Oui vous faites quoi ?

Octavia : Lincoln m'apprends de nouvelles techniques de combat en attendant que tout retourne à la normal si on peut dire.

Bellamy : Ok.

Lincoln : Au faite tu sais où est Clarke ? Personne ne la vu depuis le Mont Weather.

Je pâli tout d'un coup.

Octavia : ça va pas Bell ?

Je ne répondis pas

Octavia : Bellamy dit moi ce qui ce passe

Bellamy : Elle n'est jamais rentrée dans le camp

Octavia : Qui ça ?

Lincoln : Clarke… C'est bien d'elle que tu parles

Bellamy : Oui

Octavia se laissa glissé le long de l'arbre derrière elle.

Octavia : Elle est partie. Non c'est pas juste. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Elle en avait pas le droit.

Lincoln : Octavia

Octavia : J'ai même pas pu lui dire que je ne lui en voulais plus

Lincoln : Je suis désolé.

On entendit quelqu'un crié dans le camp. La mère de Clarke

BELLAMY

Abby s'avança vers nous après nous avoir repérer.

Abby : Où est ma fille Bellamy ? J'ai croisé Monty et quand je lui ai posé la question il a changé de couleur et ma dit que toi tu savez. Alors où est-elle ?

Bellamy : Elle est partit

Abby : Comment ça elle est partit ?

Bellamy : Quand on est revenu du Mont Weather elle a décidé de partir.

Abby : Et tu n'as rien dit. C'était il y a deux jours s'énerva t-elle

Bellamy : Vous étiez dans les vappes pendant deux jours chancelière m'énervais-je à mon tour.

Abby : Ce n'est pas parce que Marcus te soutient en temps que leader de ce camp que tu dois tout te permettre. Tu la laissé partir. Tu es responsable de ça.

Sur cette phrase, elle repartit dans le sens où elle venait d'arriver.

Octavia : Bell elle est juste triste. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Bellamy : Bien sûr qu'elle le pense car c'est ce que je pense aussi. J'aurai dû la retenir au lieu de la laisser s'aventurer sur des terres inconnues même si on est en paix avec les terriens. Si il lui arrive quelque chose ce sera ma faute et je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Je reparti à mon tour dans le camp pour aller sous ma tente. Je m'installa dans mon lit de camp. Elle était partie me laissant la responsabilité des autres. Je lui avais promis de prendre soin d'eux pour elle mais sans elle s'était difficile. Elle était et restera le co-leader de ce camp.

Les jours passèrent à une allure folle. On construit assez de tente pour tout le monde et pour qu'il n'y est pas plus de deux personnes par tente. Des groupes partaient chassé tous les jours ou tous les deux jours suivant ce qu'ils trouvaient. Raven aidait les techniciens pour tout ce qui était radios, talkies walkies… Elle aussi essayait de se changer les idées car le départ de Clarke l'avait beaucoup affecté malgré leur passé. Abby prenait soin de m'éviter à part pour les réunions du conseil. Jasper m'évitait aussi. Il nous en voulait à Clarke et à moi pour Maya et je le comprenais.

Deux mois s'était écoulés. Je regardais tous les jours vers la forêt en espérant voir arriver une jolie blonde mais rien.

Le matin était levé et j'entendis quelqu'un rentrait dans la tente.

Nathan : Eh Bell…Oups pardon.

Il ressortit de ma tente.

Et oui nouveau matin, nouvelle fille dans mon lit.

Fille : Et surtout te dérange pas du con.

Bellamy : C'est bon calme toi euh….

Fille : Je m'appelle Vanessa ça fait toujours plaisir.

Elle se rhabilla et sortit de la tente en furie.

Nathan : Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

Bellamy : Oh rien j'ai oublié comment elle s'appelait.

Nathan : Oh non t'es trop fort Bellamy je te jure. Si t'arrêtais de taper toutes les nanas du camp aussi.

Bellamy : Faut bien que j'occupe mes soirées et mes nuits.

Nathan : Oui t'essaie surtout de ne pas penser. Surtout à une jolie blonde.

Bellamy : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles

Nathan : Arrête Bell je te vois tous les jours regarder le bois. Moi aussi je le fais en espérant qu'elle revienne. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Vous nous avez tous sauvé.

Bellamy : Je sais… Tu voulais quoi au faite ?

Nathan : Te demander si tu te joignais à nous pour la chasse.

Bellamy : Carrément

On partit en petit groupe pour chasser. L'hiver approchait et le gibier se faisait rare. On se dispersa un peu pour couvrir plus de terrain. Je me retrouvais tout seul mais ça ne me déranger pas bien au contraire.

J'entendis quelque chose faire du bruit derrière un épais arbuste derrière moi. J'eu à peine le temps de me retourner qu'un jaguar me sauter dessus. Je sentis ses crocs se plantaient dans mon épaule. Je lui donna un coup violent sur la tête pour qu'il lâche prise. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me ressaisir qu'il se remit sur ses pattes près à me bondir dessus. Mon fusil était tomber et il ne me rester plus que mon couteau. Le jaguar sauta et une lance vint l'empaler.

Je regarda autour de moi pour voir d'où venait cette lance. Une voix derrière moi me fît sursauter.

Clarke : Bellamy ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**PDV Bellamy**

Je me retourna et elle se tenait là devant moi. Je m'avança vers elle. Elle était là bien réelle.

Bellamy : T'es vraiment là lui dis-je en la prenant dans les bras.

Une douleur m'élança dans tout mon bras où le jaguar avait mordu. Je dû la lâcher.

Clarke : Bell t'es blessé

Bellamy : Il m'a mordu.

Clarke : Viens je vais soigner ça.

J'attrapa le jaguar et la suivi dans une grotte pas loin. Vu comment c'était aménager elle devait y vivre en ce moment.

Bellamy : T'habite ici ?

Clarke : Pour le moment.

Elle farfouilla dans un sac posé le long de la paroi de la grotte. Je l'observa pendant sa recherche. Elle avait maigri déjà qu'elle n'était pas épaisse. Ses joues étaient creusées et elle semblait tellement fragile. Je la trouvé toujours aussi belle malgré cela. Elle finit par relever la tête de son sac et s'approcha de moi avec une aiguille, du fil, du désinfectant et les pansements.

Clarke : Enlève ton tee shirt s'il te plaît

Bellamy : Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide princesse.

Elle m'aida à enlever mon tee shirt mais son regard fuyait le mien.

Bellamy : Clarke regarde moi.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus rencontrèrent mon regard.

Bellamy : Tu m'as manqué princesse.

Clarke : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et commença à désinfecter ma morsure. Elle me recoud et me mis un pansement de chaque côté de mon épaule là où le jaguar avait mordu. Elle m'aida à remettre mon tee shirt.

Bellamy : Où est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ça ?

Clarke : Dans le bunker où on avait trouvé les armes.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais je remarqua une blessure sur mon bras.

Bellamy : Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Clarke : Comme toi en chassant. C'était profond. C'est pour ça que je suis parti au bunker chercher de quoi me soigner.

Elle rangea son matériel dans le sac et revint s'asseoir près de moi.

On resta en silence pendant un petit moment.

Bellamy : Clarke

Clarke : Oui

Bellamy : Est-ce que tu rentres avec moi ?

Elle se releva et regarda vers la sortie

Clarke : Tu devrais y aller les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Je me leva d'un coup et lui attrapa le poignet.

Bellamy : ça veut dire que tu restes là ! Rentre au camp avec moi s'il te plaît

Clarke : Non Bell je ne peux pas.

Bellamy : Les gens sont tristes. Ils veulent que tu rentres. Tu manques à Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Raven, Wick, Marcus, ta mère et j'en passe. Le plus important c'est que tu me manques. C'est plus pareil sans toi.

Elle se dégagea de mon emprise et me fit face. Elle s'avança vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferma les yeux aux contacts de ses lèvres. Je ne réagis pas assez vite pour lui rendre son baiser. Elle recula.

Clarke : Je suis désolé

Quand j'ouvris les yeux elle n'étais plus là. J'aurai pu croire que j'avais rêvé si je n'avais pas le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je soupira, pris le jaguar et sortit de la grotte. Ce baiser m'avait perturbé mais un sourire se dessina sur mon visage en y repensant.

Je retrouva le groupe un peu plus loin

Nathan : Ah t'es là. Super un jaguar nous on a chopé que des lapins. Euh Bell pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?

Bellamy : Rien j'ai cru voir un ange

Nathan : Oh ça va vraiment pas mieux toi me dit-il en rigolant

On repartit en direction du camp.

 **PDV Clarke**

J'étais sorti de la grotte en courant après avoir embrassé Bellamy. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris. Je le vis sortir de la grotte un sourire scotché sur son visage. Je m'étais caché et je suivi Bellamy discrètement jusqu'aux autres chasseurs. J'aperçu Nathan ce qui me fit sourire immédiatement. Mes amis me manquaient énormément mais je n'étais pas prête à les affronter pour le moment. Mes cauchemars n'étaient toujours pas partis. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Je les laissa s'éloigner en direction du camp et moi je retourna dans ma grotte.

Une semaine était passée depuis que j'avais vu Bellamy. Je m'apprêtais à partir ailleurs vers la mer sûrement. J'étais parti chercher des baies et des noix pour le voyage. J'entra dans la grotte et sursauta.

Clarke : Merde Bellamy tu m'as fait peur.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Bellamy : C'était pas le but. T'es toujours là à ce que je vois.

Clarke : Plus pour longtemps.

Je me leva du rocher où j'étais posé et m'avança vers elle.

Bellamy : Comment ça plus pour longtemps ?

Clarke : Je pars ailleurs. Me dit-elle en rangeant ses provisions dans son sac

Je l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle se retourne vers moi

Bellamy : Ne t'en va pas. Si tu ne veux pas retourner au camp très bien mais reste ici s'il te plaît.

Clarke : Je sais pas Bell. J'ai aucunes raisons de rester pour le moment.

Comment pouvait-elle dire ça alors qu'elle m'avait embrassé i peine une semaine ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas une raison valable ?

Je me rapprocha d'elle

Bellamy : Juste une semaine de plus

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Clarke : Très bien une semaine.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. J'avais une semaine pour la convaincre de rentrer avec moi.

Clarke : Ne sourit pas comme ça. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai changé d'avis pour le camp.

Bellamy : J'ai jamais dit le contraire princesse. Je vais y aller. Les autres vont se demander où je suis passer. Je reviens demain, après demain au plus tard.

Clarke : Ok je serai là.

Je m'approcha encore d'elle élininant le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre nous. Je me pencha pour l'embrasser mais au dernier moment elle tourna la tête et mes lèvres rencontrèrent sa joue. J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais elle avait anticipé mon geste. Je me redressa cachant ma déception. Je pris les lapins que j'avais posés au coin. Je lui en laissa un pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi manger et je sorti de la grotte pour rejoindre les autres.

Je les retrouva un peu plus loin.

Nathan : On dirait que c'est toi le moins chanceux cette fois ci. On a chopé un sanglier nous.

Bellamy : Quatres lapins c'est déjà pas mal.

Nathan : T'as revu ton ange me dit-il en rigolant.

Bellamy : T'es trop con lui dis-je en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

On rentra au camp avec notre butin. Les gardes récupérèrent les armes. Je m'avança dans le camp avec Nathan quand une fille s'avança vers moi et me gifla puis repartit.

Nathan explosa de rire

Nathan : Toutes les filles de se camp te déteste plus au moins maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait à celle là ?

Bellamy : J'en sais absolument rien

Octavia : Moi je sais tu t'es tapé sa meilleure amie le lendemain où t'as couché avec elle.

Ma sœur venait d'apparaître à côté de moi.

Bellamy : Et comment j'étais censé savoir que c'était sa meilleure amie. Je me souviens même pas de leur prénom.

Nathan se mit à rire de plus belle.

Octavia : Non mais t'es pas possible Bell.

Bellamy : Quoi j'ai plus le droit de m'amuser ?

Nathan : Si mais t'es plutôt sage depuis une semaine.

Bellamy : J'ai pas l'esprit à ça. C'est toi qui m'as dit de me calmer. J'écoute ton conseil avisé. Ça en laisse plus pour toi et les autres.

Nathan : Ah ah très drôle Bellamy.

Octavia : C'est vrai t'as changé depuis une semaine. T'as l'air plus heureux, plus serein.

Bellamy : Comme quoi tout le monde change.

Le surlendemain, on reparti à la chasse de bonne heure. Je me débrouilla pour me retrouver tout seul. Le temps était bizarre et j'avais aperçu des éclairs un peu plus loin. Je rentra dans la grotte de Clarke et la trouva assise par terre entrain de dessiner sur un calepin.

Bellamy : Salut toi

Clarke : Salut. Tu sais que vous auriez pas dû aller chasser aujourd'hui il va y avoir un orage et c'est risquer.

Bellamy : J'ai vu des éclairs au loin mais ça semble assez éloigner. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre tout d'un coup et la pluie s'abattu d'un coup. Le vent suivi de peu.

Clarke : Tu disais ?

Bellamy : Que j'étais bloqué ici avec toi pour le moment

Elle se mit à rire.

Bellamy : Alors raconte moi ce que t'as fait pendant 2 mois ?

Clarke : J'ai été voir Lexa au début.

Je sentis la colère montée en moi, Lexa nous avez trahi, mais je l'a laissa continué son histoire.

Clarke : Je lui ai dit que j'étais partie car je ne voulais pas que les autres aient à endurer tout le mal que j'avais fait même si c'était pour les sauver. Je lui ai dit que je ne lui pardonné pas sa trahison. Que en quelque sorte c'est elle qui m'avait mis dans cette situation. Je suis resté deux semaines suite à la demande de Niko. Il voulait m'apprendre deux-trois trucs sur la médecine de leur peuple et après je suis parti. Je suis allé un peu partout dans les environs et j'ai trouvé cette grotte. Tu connais la suite.

Bellamy : T'as vu des choses intéressantes ?

Clarke : Des très belles cascades, quelques bunkers mais rien de plus.

Je la regarda et elle sentit mon regard posé sur elle.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Bellamy : Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

Clarke : J'en sais rien. C'était stupide.

Elle détourna le regard.

Je me laissa tomber en arrière pour m'allonger sur le sol. C'était pas stupide ça m'avait redonner goût à la vie mais ces mots restés bloqué dans ma gorge. Je l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle s'allonge à son tour près de moi. Elle se laissa faire. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et on resta comme ça à écouter l'orage. On finit par s'endormir.


	4. Chapitre 3

**PDV Bellamy**

Je me réveille et je constate que j'ai pris Clarke dans mes bras pendant mon sommeil. Mes bras sont autour d'elle. Sa tête est posé sur mon torse et je sens chacune de ses respirations contre moi ce qui me donne des frissons. Je la regarde dormir quelques secondes et me ressaisit. Je me lève le plus discrètement possible en essayant de la décaler sans la réveiller. Je vais dehors, la nuit est tombée et l'orage continue plus calmement mais il est toujours là. Les autres vont flipper de pas me voir rentrer mais tant pis je trouverai un excuse. Je me retourne vers Clarke qui dort toujours. Je ne peux pas la laisser s'en aller loin de nous et surtout loin de moi. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et me regarde à l'entrée de la grotte. Elle me sourit immédiatement. Non je ne peux définitivement pas la laisser partir une seconde fois. Je finis par aller m'asseoir près d'elle tandis qu'elle se relève pour s'asseoir à son tour.

Bellamy : Bien dormi ?

Clarke : Oui et toi ?

Bellamy : Y a longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle détourne le regard et observe l'extérieur.

Clarke : L'orage s'est calmé mais il fait nuit.

Bellamy : J'avais remarqué princesse.

Clarke : Les autres vont s'inquiéter pour toi Bellamy.

Bellamy : Je rentrerai demain matin à l'aube. Je trouverai bien une excuse pour me justifier.

Clarke : Ok. Comment ça se passe maintenant au camp ? Pas comme sur l'Arche j'espère.

Bellamy : Si tu rentrais avec moi tu le serai.

Clarke : Bellamy….

Bellamy : Quoi ?

Clarke : Je ne peux pas.

Bellamy : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas prête. N'insiste pas s'il te plaît.

Bellamy : Ok je dis juste que tu leur manques plus que tu ne le crois.

Elle se leva et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Les siens reflétaient de la tristesse.

Clarke : Parce que tu crois qu'ils ne me manquent pas eux aussi.

Je me leva à mon tour.

Bellamy : J'ai pas dit ça Clarke.

Clarke : Tu devrais t'en aller.

Ça me fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Bellamy : Je suis désolé je voulais pas te brusquer.

Elle me tourna le dos et je l'entendis pleurer. Quel con je fais des fois. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle parte que j'y suis aller trop fort et elle va finir par partir à cause de moi.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je lui tourna le dos pour qu'il ne me voit pas pleurer. Bien sûr que tout le monde me manquer. La vie toute seule n'est pas facile et le faite de revoir Bellamy me fait du bien. Le voir me redonne automatiquement le sourire. Il m'attrapa par le bras pour que je me retourne de nouveau vers lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et commença à me caresser le dos.

Bellamy : Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû. J'ai juste peur que tu partes encore.

Je me décolla de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Clarke : Je suis là pour le moment.

Il me sourit et sans que je n'aie le temps de comprendre il s'était emparé de mes lèvres. Je me recula.

Clarke : Bellamy non…

Il me regarda surpris.

Bellamy : Pourquoi ?

Je baissa la tête pour ne plus le regarder.

Clarke : Parce que je détruis tout ce que je touche.

Il me tenait toujours le bras, je me libéra de son emprise et m'éloigna encore plus de lui.

Bellamy : Ne dit pas ça. Tu ne me détruiras pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Il fit un pas vers moi.

Clarke : Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque.

Je le regarda une dernière fois. Son regard à lui refléter de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse. Je me mis à courir pour pouvoir fuir de cette grotte qui me paraissait tout d'un coup trop petite. Je l'entendis crier derrière moi.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Malheureusement elle se décolla de moi.

Clarke : Je suis là pour le moment.

Ça me fit sourire immédiatement et je n'avais qu'une envie s'était de l'embrasser. Je m'empara de ses lèvres mais elle se recula.

Clarke : Bellamy non…

Je la regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me repoussait.

Bellamy : Pourquoi ?

Elle baissa la tête pour ne plus me regarder.

Clarke : Parce que je détruis tout ce que je touche.

Je me sentis me crisper alors qu'elle venait de prononcer cette phrase. Je la tenais toujours par le bras. Elle se dégagea de mon emprise et recula encore plus.

Bellamy : Ne dit pas ça. Tu ne me détruiras pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Je m'avança d'un pas ne supportant pas cette distance entre nous. Pourquoi pensait-elle ça d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette vision d'elle ?

Clarke : Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et sans que je m'y attende se précipita vers l'extérieur. Je me mis à courir après elle.

Bellamy : CLARKE ATTENDS.

J'avais perdu sa trace. Putain c'est pas vrai. Je reparti dans la grotte. Je finis par m'endormir et quand je me réveilla elle n'étais toujours pas là. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Il fallait que je retourne au camp mais j'avais peur de partir de cette grotte pour revenir dans quelques jours et constater qu'elle était partie. J'étais paralysé à cette idée.

Je souffla et finit par me lever et repartir. A mon arrivée au camp, Octavia se jeta dans mes bras.

Octavia : Putain Bellamy j'ai flippé. Tu étais où ?

Bellamy : Je me suis retrouvé bloqué à cause de l'orage alors je me suis réfugié dans une grotte. Une fois que l'orage s'était calmé il faisait nuit. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque inutile alors j'ai dormi sur place et me voilà. Les autres sont rentraient ?

Octavia : Oui quand l'orage à commencé.

Bellamy : Ok.

Octavia me regardait bizarrement. Nathan nous aperçu et se rapprocha

Octavia : T'es sûr que ça va Bell ?

Nathan : Il n'as pas dû revoir son ange alors il est triste.

Bellamy : T'es nul tu le sais ça.

Octavia : Son ange ?

Nathan : Demande à ton frère. Une fois il nous a rejoint après la chasse et nous avait dit qu'il avait vu un ange.

Octavia : Oh

Elle se mit à rire et Nathan la suivi.

Bellamy : C'est bon vous avez fini tout les deux ?

Octavia : C'est pour ça qu'on voit plus de fille sortir de ta tente car tu vois un ange.

Nathan se mit à rire de plus belle.

Si seulement il savait. Mais oui c'est ça il faut que je leur dise. Si ils viennent avec moi voir Clarke ils m'aideront à la faire rester.

Bellamy : O il est où Lincoln ?

Octavia : Avec Monty je crois.

Bellamy : Ok va le chercher et rejoignait moi sous ma tente. Nathan vient ça te concerne aussi.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et Nathan me suivit.

Nathan : T'es sérieux tout d'un coup

Bellamy : Parce que ça l'est

Octavia et Lincoln arrivèrent peu de temps après

Lincoln : Salut Bellamy. T'as fichu la trouille à ta sœur.

Bellamy : Je sais. Désolé.

Octavia : Bon dit nous ce qui ce passe. Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

Bellamy : Ok autant commencer par le début.

Je leur raconta la première partie de chasse et ma rencontre avec Clarke et tout ce qui c'était passé par la suite.

Lincoln : Attends t'es en train de nous dire que tu sais où est Clarke depuis plus d'une semaine et que t'as rien dit.

Bellamy : Je lui ai promis mais là j'ai peur qu'elle s'en aille encore.

Octavia : Moi ce qui me fou sur le cul c'est que Clarke t'as embrassé et que toi aussi.

Bellamy : C'est vraiment tout ce que t'as retenu O

Octavia : Ouiiii et non j'ai compris l'urgence de la situation Bell.

Lincoln : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se dévalorise comme ça. Elle a sauvé tout le monde ici et plus d'une fois alors pourquoi penser qu'elle détruit tout ce qu'elle touche.

Bellamy : Je n'en sais rien. Il faut qu'on retourne dans les bois et qu'on la fasse revenir avant de la perdre définitivement.

Jasper : Je veux en être

Tout le monde sursauta car il était rentré en silence dans ma tente.

Nathan : T'es sûr Jasper. Si tu viens pour lui hurler dessus je suis pas sûr que ça aide à la faire rester.

Jasper : Je lui es pardonné enfin je vous ai pardonné à vous deux. Elle me manque c'est ma meilleure amie. Si je peux aider à la faire rentrer alors je viens.

Bellamy : Ok mais faut trouver une excuse pour sortir du camp.

Nathan : La chasse. On a rien pu ramener hier à cause de l'orage.

Octavia : Ok super idée. On y va maintenant ?

Lincoln : Je crois que le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Jasper : Monty voudra venir aussi.

Bellamy : Va le chercher. On se retrouve devant.

Monty et Jasper nous rejoignit au portail. L'excuse de la chasse marcha tout de suite. Ils me suivirent dans la forêt jusqu'à la grotte. Je les fit patienter dehors le temps pour moi de tâter le terrain. Elle se tenait dans le fond de la grotte de dos ce qui me fit sourire. Sourire qui disparut au moment où je vis ses sacs. Elle était sur le départ. Un peu plus et on la raté.

Bellamy : Salut

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu es là Bellamy ?

Bellamy : Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Clarke : Bellamy s'il te plaît

Je m'avança vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas. J'étais si près d'elle que je pouvais sentir sa respiration contre mon torse. Je passa ma main sur sa jour ce qui la fit frissonner et moi sourire.

Clarke : Rien de ce que tu diras ou fera ne me fera rester. J'ai pris ma décision et je pars.

Bellamy : Peu être mais alors dis leur en face que tu compte partir pour toujours.

Je me décala et laissa apparaître les autres qui était rentré en silence dans la grotte entre temps.

Elle les regarda les un après les autres ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce retrouver en face de ses amis.

Octavia s'avança et se mit à courir pour prendre Clarke dans ses bras.

Octavia : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Clarke : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué O.

Elles restèrent dans les bras de l'une et l'autre sans bouger. Ça me fit sourire de voir ma sœur et la fille qui occuper toutes mes pensées, tenir autant l'une à l'autre.

Les autres s'élancèrent d'un coup pour prendre Clarke dans leurs bras. Jasper resta un peu en retrait et quand les autres urent lâcher Clarke il s'élança à son tour pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ce qui surpris Clarke qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir ici.

Jasper : Je te pardonne et je comprends ton geste bien plus que tu ne le crois Clarke. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais.

Clarke : Toi aussi tu m'as vraiment manqué Jasper.

Ils finirent par se lâcher.

Jasper : Est-ce que tu rentres avec nous maintenant ?

Clarke : Je….

Octavia : S'il te plaît Clarke.

Lincoln se rapprocha de Clarke et pris mon menton dans sa main pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Lincoln : Regarde moi Clarke. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse et la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu as sauvé ton peuple plus souvent que tu ne le crois. J'ai énormément de respects pour toi et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul. On est une famille. Toi-même tu me l'as dit.

Il lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et reparti à côté d'Octavia qui était fier de son homme.

Je m'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Bellamy : On rentre à la maison ?

Elle me sourit et prit ma main.

Tout le monde cria de joie et on sortit de la grotte pour retourner au camp. J'entrelaça mes doigts avec les siens. Je m'approcha d'elle pour chuchoter dans son oreille.

Bellamy : Je vais prendre soin de toi princesse.

Elle me regarda et me sourit.


	5. Chapitre 4

**PDV Bellamy**

Le retour au camp se fit dans la joie. Juste Clarke était crispé au fur mesure où on s'approchait du camp. Je resserra ma main dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour elle. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit de nouveau. Si elle continue à me sourire comme ça je vais recommencer à l'embrasser. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. C'était pas le moment de penser comme ça. On arriva près de la porte du camp.

Bellamy : ça va aller ok

Elle fit oui de la tête.

Octavia se plaça de l'autre côté de Clarke et lui prit aussi la main. On s'avança vers la porte. C'était le père de Nathan qui était de garde. Quand il aperçu Clarke un grand sourire pris place sur son visage. On nous laissa entrer et il prit Clarke dans ses bras.

Miller (père) (désolé je ne me souviens plus de son prénom) : Je suis content que tu sois rentré

Clarke : Merci

Miller (père) : Je vais prévenir ta mère et Marcus.

Il s'éloigna et revint quelques minutes avec Abby et Marcus.

Abby : Clarke ma chérie.

Clarke ne m'avait pas lâcher la main ni celle d'Octavia. Elle regardait simplement sa mère ne sachant sûrement pas comment agir avec elle. Elle lui avait reproché la mort de Finn alors comment ça aller se passer pour le Mont Weather.

Voyant le regard dur d'Abby sur moi j'entrepris de lâcher la main de Clarke pour qu'elle puisse aller rejoindre sa mère. Mais elle n'en fit rien et c'est Abby qui dût s'avancer pour la prendre dans ses bras. On s'écarta un peu d'elles. Marcus se rapprocha de moi.

Marcus : Bien joué Bellamy. Abby t'en es reconnaissante même si elle ne te le dira pas.

Bellamy : Je ne l'ai pas fait pour Abby. Je l'ai fait pour nous ses amis.

Marcus : Je n'en doute pas une minute.

Marcus s'éloigna avec Abby et Clarke qui me lança un dernier regard. Pour ma part je partis sous ma tente. Je m'allongea sur mon lit et entendit quelqu'un rentrait peu de temps après. C'est la fille qui avait insulter Nathan il y a une semaine quand il était rentré sans s'annoncer.

Vanessa : Je m'appelle toujours Vanessa me dit-elle un sourire aguicheur sur le visage.

Vanessa : Je voulais me faire pardonner d'être partie comme une furie la dernière fois alors si tu veux….

Bellamy : Non sors

Vanessa : Quoi ?

Bellamy : Je t'ai dit de sortir.

Vanessa : Connard

Elle finit par sortir. Jasper rentra peu de temps après.

Jasper : Oh elle est pas contente

Bellamy : Je l'ai dégagé ça lui a pas plus apparemment.

Jasper : Ok. J'ai une question à te poser.

Je me redressa et m'assit sur le rebord de mon lit

Bellamy : Vas y dit

Jasper : Est-ce que t'es amoureux de Clarke ? Je me suis posé la question car j'ai vu comment tu agissais avec elle dans la grotte et sur le chemin du retour. Sans oublier l'histoire des baisers.

J'avala difficilement ma salive et me laissa retomber en arrière.

Bellamy : J'en sais rien Jasper. Je suis jamais tomber amoureux. Je suis plus le mec qui se tape des nanas sans se souvenir de leurs prénoms et les dégager au petit matin mais avec Clarke c'est différent.

Jasper : Pourquoi est ce que tu l'as embrassé alors ?

Bellamy : J'en sais rien. J'en avais vraiment envie alors je l'ai fait. Merde Jasper je suis dedans jusqu'au cou.

Il se mit à rire. Je crois que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire depuis le Mont Weather et ça faisait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Jasper : Je crois aussi.

Clarke rentra dans ma tente au même moment.

Clarke : Je vous dérange pas j'espère.

Jasper : Bien sûr que non. On parlait de tout et de rien. On rattrapait le temps perdu.

Clarke : Ok c'est cool.

Bellamy : Alors avec ta mère ?

Clarke : Elle m'a juste examiné. Elle voulait me parler mais j'en n'ai pas le courage pour le moment. Bell tu pourrais me trouver une tente où je puisse dormir pour cette nuit.

Bellamy : T'as qu'à installer un lit dans la mienne je suis tout seul.

Clarke : T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas ?

Bellamy : Bien sûr que non. Je vais te chercher ça.

Clarke : Merci Bell. Jasper tu peux m'emmener voir Raven et Wick ?

Jasper : Oui bien sûr ils vont être super content.

On sortit tous les trois de ma tente et Clarke partit avec Jasper.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je suivi Jasper jusqu'à la tente de communication. Jasper rentra le premier ce qui me permit de me cacher un minimum derrière lui.

Jasper : Salut vous deux

Raven : Salut Jasper. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

Jasper : J'ai un cadeau pour vous

Il se décala ce qui me permit d'être vu de mes amis.

Wick sauta littéralement de son siège et me prit dans ses bras me soulevant du sol.

Wick : Tu ne refais jamais mais plus jamais ça. T'as bien compris Clarke Griffin.

Clarke : Oui j'ai compris Wick. Pose moi tu m'étouffes.

Il se mit à rire et me déposa au sol après m'avoir laisser un long bisou sur la joue. Raven se jeta aussi dans mes bras. Elle me serra de toutes ses forces et commença à pleurer.

Clarke : Raven ne pleure pas s'il te plaît

Raven : Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose dehors.

Clarke : Je sais je suis désolé. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je voulais juste vous laisser du temps et m'en donner aussi.

Raven : Je sais Bellamy m'avait raconter ton départ. Ta mère lui en a beaucoup voulu

Clarke : ça je m'en doute bien. Mais ce n'était pas la responsabilité à Bellamy si je suis partie.

Raven : Je sais.

Je me posa avec elle dans la tente et lui raconta mon aventure solitaire. Wick nous écouté fasciner

Wick : Ok faut définitivement que tu nous emmènes à une de ses cascades

Clarke : Avec plaisir.

Je leur souhaita une bonne soirée et reparti sous la tente de Bellamy. J'y trouva mon lit en face du sien. Il était assis sur le sien.

Bellamy : Je t'ai ramené à manger.

Clarke : Merci Bell.

Je m'avança et pris l'assiette qu'il me tendait. Je m'assis à côté de lui pour manger.

Bellamy : Raven et Wick étaient heureux de te revoir ?

Clarke : ça oui Wick a failli m'étouffer en me faisant un câlin et Raven s'est mise à pleurer.

Bellamy : Je t'avais dit que tu leur manquais

Clarke : Très bien monsieur Blake vous aviez raison.

Il sourit en m'entendant l'appeler monsieur Blake.

On finit de manger et Bellamy ramena nos assiettes et nos verres au réfectoire dans l'épave de la navette. Il revint peu de temps après. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur que je m'envole ou que je disparaisse.

Clarke : Tu sais Bell si tu as des trucs à faire vas y tu n'es pas obligé de rester tout le temps avec moi lui dis-je en souriant

Il me fit un sourire de coin et se rapprocha très rapidement de moi. Je savais ce qu'il voulait à ce moment là mais il ne fallait pas.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes et je décala mon visage pour que ses lèvres ne touche que ma joue. Il était déçu je le voyais dans son regard. Il colla son front contre le mien, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Bellamy : Clarke ne fait pas ça ne me repousse pas.

Clarke : Bellamy on a déjà eu cette conversation. Je…

Bellamy : Si tu dis encore que tu détruit tout ce que tu touches je vais chercher Octavia pour qu'elle te mette une paire de claques. Tu ne me détruiras pas princesse.

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi et passa sa main sur ma joue. Ce contact me donna une frisson ce qui lui colla un sourire sur le visage. Il finit par complètement s'éloigner de moi pour aller dans son lit. Il retira son tee shirt ce qui me permit d'observer les muscles parfait de son dos.

Clarke : Bell ?

Bellamy : Oui

Clarke : Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

Il soupira

Bellamy : Alors tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse mais dormir dans mes bras ça y a pas de soucis.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette remarque.

Clarke : Ok laisse tomber

Je me tourna pour m'installer dans mon lit quand des bras m'encerclèrent et me soulevèrent. Bellamy me posa dans son lit

Bellamy : J'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas

Je lui sourit et m'installa dans son lit. Il s'installa à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il colla son torse contre mon dos et me déposa un bisou dans le cou.

Bellamy : Bonne nuit princesse

Clarke : Bonne nuit Bellamy

On s'endormi tout de suite.

Je me réveilla la première. Bellamy avait bougé dans la nuit et dormait sur le dos. Je me tourna pour le regarder dormir. Il semblait tellement paisible.

Bellamy : Arrête de me regarder dormir c'est déstabilisant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Je posa ma tête sur son épaule et commença à dessiner des cercles sur son torse avec mon doigt. Je l'entendis grogner.

Bellamy : Clarke si tu veux pas que je te saute dessus arrête ça tout de suite. T'imagine même pas l'effet que c'est entrain de me faire.

Je releva ma tête et posa mon menton sur son épaule. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je sais qu'à ce moment tout ce qu'il veut c'est m'embrasser alors je me tourne et me lève de son lit

Je l'entends souffler. Octavia rentre à ce moment précis dans la tente.

Octavia : Salut vous deux bien dormi ?

Clarke : Oui et toi O ?

Octavia : Comme un bébé. Clarke ta mère te chercher.

Clarke : Ok j'y vais.

Je pris ma veste et sorti de la tente.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Clarke sortit de la tente et je sentais le regard d'Octavia sur moi

Bellamy : Quoi ?

Octavia : Vous avez dormi ensemble ?

Bellamy : Oui et c'est pas la première fois. Pourquoi ça te choque à ce point ?

Octavia : Parce qu'avant vous aviez pas des sentiments l'un pour l'autre

Bellamy : Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus

Je me leva du lit et enfila mon tee shirt.

Octavia : Tu vas m'affirmé que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour elle peu être.

Bellamy : J'ai jamais dit ça O. C'est juste compliquer.

Octavia : Alors rends ça moins compliquer et dit lui ce que tu ressens

Bellamy : C'est pas le moment O

Je sortis à mon tour de la tente

 **PDV Clarke**

Je m'avança jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'avais croisé Jasper et il m'avait indiqué que ma mère se trouver là.

Clarke : Salut

Abby : Ah Clarke tu es là. Tu as dormi où cette nuit ?

Aie la question que je voulais pas qu'elle me pose. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas Bellamy.

Clarke : Avec Octavia : Lincoln est parti dormir avec Bellamy.

Abby : Tu peux dormir sous ma tente si tu veux.

Et subir tes interrogatoires non merci

Clarke : C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas.

Abby : Ok je me demandais si tu voulais m'assister à l'infirmerie comme sur l'Arche.

Clarke : Euh oui ça occupera mes journées comme ça.

Abby : Super je vais te présenté l'assistant de Jackson

On s'avança vers les deux hommes qui étaient dans la réserve.

Jackson : Salut Clarke. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir

Clarke : Moi aussi Jackson.

Abby : Clarke je te présente Ethan. Ethan voici ma fille Clarke

Il s'avança vers moi et me serra la main

Ethan : Enchanté

Clarke : De même

Il était grand brun avec des yeux verts qui me transpercer.

Clarke : Ok je viendrais aider demain. J'ai envie de profiter un peu de mes amis.

Abby : Très bien

Je sortis de l'infirmerie et partis à la recherche de mes amis.

Je retrouva Jasper, Monty et Octavia un peu plus loin

Octavia : Ah Clarke alors ta mère ne t'a pas trop posé de questions ?

Clarke : Non elle veut que je l'aide à l'infirmerie. Par contre si elle te demande je dors sous ta tente dis lui que oui. Je veux pas qu'elle s'énerve après Bellamy pour rien.

Octavia : Ok pas de soucis.

Clarke : Où sont les garçons ?

Octavia : Partit chasser.

Je regardais le ciel et il faisait particulièrement doux pour un jour d'automne.

Clarke : ça vous dit qu'on récupère Raven et Wick et qu'on aille se baigner dans une des cascades que j'ai découverte ?

Octavia : Oh oui super.

On partit donc chercher Raven et Wick. On prit des provisions pour manger sur place et on se mit en route. Vu que c'est le père de Nathan qui était à la porte il nous laissa sortir sans problème on nous demandant juste de faire attention.


	6. Chapitre 5

**PDV Clarke**

J'étais devant avec Octavia et Raven. Tout le monde me suivait. On arriva au bout de 20 minutes de marche à une grande cascade laissant place à un minuscule lac qui s'étendait devant nous.

Raven : Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique.

Octavia : Allez tout le monde à l'eau

Tout le monde se mit en sous vêtements et se jeta à l'eau. L'eau n'était pas très profonde donc on avait tous pieds. Je me mis à arroser Octavia et Raven qui m'arrosèrent à leur tout. Jasper s'approcha de moi et me sauta dessus pour me faire tomber. Ce qui réussi mais il tomba avec moi ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

Monty : C'est dommage que Bell, Lincoln et Nathan soit pas là.

Clarke : La prochaine fois.

On passa le reste de la journée à se baigner et à se faire bronzer. Une journée parfaite.

 **PDV Bellamy**

On rentra de la chasse avec Nathan, Lincoln et les gardes qui nous avaient accompagné. On avait réussi à choper 2 sangliers et quelques lapins. On rendit les armes au garde et partit dans le camp à la recherche des autres mais on ne trouva personne. On finit par croiser le père de Nathan.

Nathan : Eh papa t'as pas vu les autres ? On les a pas trouvé

Miller (père) : Vous risquez pas ils sont sorti. Ils devraient pas tarder normalement.

Je changea de couleur à l'idée que Clarke ne soit plus dans le camp.

Miller (père) : Détend toi Bellamy ils sont juste sorti s'amuser. Clarke aussi va revenir.

Bellamy : Oui c'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

Miller (père) : Oui je sais. Aller bonne soirée les garçons

Lincoln : On a qu'à aller les attendre devant

Nathan : Bonne idée.

On repartit en direction de la porte pour les attendre. Ils arrivèrent une heure après. On les entendait rire et Clarke était sur le dos de Jasper. Le garde les laissa entrer et ils s'avancèrent vers nous. Une pointe de jalousie monta en moi bien que je sache qu'ils sont meilleurs amis.

Nathan : Bande de traître pendant qu'on chassait vous êtes parti vous éclatez.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Raven : Fallait pas aller chasser et demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. C'est vous qui nous avez lâché en premier.

Nathan : Super excuse bande de méchants.

Clarke descendit du dos de Jasper en voyant que je ne la lâchais pas du regard.

Clarke : Eh ça va ?

Bellamy : Oui la chasse a été bonne. Vous vous êtes bien amusé.

Clarke : C'était génial. Vous viendrez la prochaine fois.

Bellamy : Oui peu être.

Elle me regarda intrigué. A croire que je n'étais pas si bon comédien que ça. Je partis sous ma tente et m'allongea sur mon lit.

Bellamy : Non mais quel idiot.

J'entendis la tente s'ouvrir. Je me redressa et vît Fox au milieu de la tente en sous vêtements.

Fox : J'ai perdu mes vêtements on dirait.

Ça aller faire pratiquement deux semaines que je n'avais pas touché une femme et je commençai franchement à être en manque. Elle m'adressa un sourire plein de sous entendu. Je commença à me lever du lit quand Octavia entra dans la tente.

Octavia : Bell….Oups pardon

Elle ressortit immédiatement.

J'allais sortir pour rattraper ma sœur mais Fox ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle me repoussa sur le lit. Bon tant pis autant en profiter. Je recommencerai à penser demain.

 **PDV Octavia**

Mon frère est un idiot complet je vois pas d'autres mots mais c'est pas possible. Si c'est pour être un vrai connard je préfère qu'il ne s'approche plus trop de Clarke. Elle est plus fragile qu'il ne le croit même si elle cache bien son jeu.

Elle commença à s'avancer pour aller sous sa tente mais je l'attrapa par le bras.

Octavia : Euh Bell est pas tout seul.

Clarke : Ah ok.

Elle semblait déçu en même temps je la comprend

Octavia : Viens dormir sous ma tente ok. Le lit est assez grand pour nous trois.

Clarke : O je veux pas vous déranger.

Octavia : Si je te le propose c'est que ça me dérange pas.

Lincoln s'avança vers nous.

Octavia : Lin Clarke peu dormir avec nous ? Ça te dérange pas ? Bellamy est comment dire occuper.

Lincoln : Non bien sûr. Passé la nuit avec deux femmes magnifiques ne me dérange certainement pas.

Je lui donna un coup sur l'épaule

Octavia : Eh playboy on va juste dormir calme tes ardeurs.

Il se mit à rire

Lincoln : J'ai jamais affirmé autre chose.

Clarke se mit à rire à son tour ce qui me fit rire aussi.

Clarke : Je vais voir Raven et Wick. Vous venez ?

Octavia : Vas y on te rejoint

Elle partit devant. Lincoln voyait bien que quelque chose me tracassait. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

Lincoln : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Octavia : Mon frère est un idiot

Lincoln : Ok mais ça c'est pas nouveau

Octavia : Je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour Clarke mais il continue à jouer au con.

Lincoln : ça lui fait peu être peur.

Octavia : Peur ou pas c'est pas comme ça qu'il arrivera à avoir Clarke. Bref allons rejoindre les autres.

On passa la soirée avec les autres et on partit tous les trois sous ma tente. Lincoln s'installa entre nous et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'on vienne se caller contre lui.

Octavia : C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Je n'aurai jamais partager mon lit et mon homme avec une autre fille. Lui dis-je en rigolant

Clarke : Merci O je t'adore

Octavia : Moi aussi Clarke.

On finit par s'endormir.

 **PDV Clarke**

Le lendemain on se réveilla pratiquement tous les trois en même temps.

Clarke : Il faut que j'aille aider ma mère et je ne suis franchement pas motivé.

Octavia : Avant l'effort le réconfort alors allons déjeuner.

On se leva et partit vers la cantine pour nous remplir nos estomacs. On aperçu Monty, Jasper, Raven, Nathan, Wick et Bellamy a une table. On s'avança vers eux. Lincoln avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il nous murmura qu'il allait les faire rager avant qu'on arrive à leur table.

Jasper : Eh salut vous trois

Clarke : Salut

Raven : Eh ben dit donc Lincoln tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Pourquoi ce grand sourire ?

Lincoln : Je peux être que de bonne humeur j'ai passé la nuit avec ses deux magnifiques femmes.

Bellamy s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il était entrain de boire. On se mit à rire avec Octavia.

Octavia : ça va Bell ? Ta avaler de travers ?

Je savais qu'elle le faisait exprès et Lincoln aussi.

Nathan nous regardait avec des yeux ronds

Nathan : Comment ça ta passer la nuit avec elles ? Dis nous en plus au lieu de nous laisser comme ça à nous faire des idées.

Lincoln : Non j'en ai pas le droit. Elles m'ont dit de taire cette nuit merveilleuse.

Je me mis à rire de plus belle et Octavia me suivit. Bellamy lui ne me lâcher plus de regard.

Raven : Ok beh moi je serai la vérité nous dit-elle en nous regardant.

J'attrapa une barre vitaminée et un verre d'eau.

Clarke : Je me dépêche. Ma mère va m'attendre.

Octavia : Ok je te rejoindrais plus tard bella.

Lincoln et elle s'approchèrent de moi et me déposèrent un long bisou sur chaque joue. Je leur fis un bisou chacun et repartis de mon côté sans un regard à Bellamy qui je sais ne m'avait pas lâcher du regard lui.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Je vis ma sœur, Lincoln et Clarke s'approchaient de notre table. Elle devait savoir pour la nuit dernière avec Fox et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle pour lui parler. Lincoln lui avait un sourire collé sur le visage.

Jasper : Eh salut vous trois

Clarke : Salut

Raven : Eh ben dit donc Lincoln tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Pourquoi ce grand sourire ?

Oui pourquoi ce sourire. Lincoln souriait rarement et ça annoncer rien de bon.

Lincoln : Je peux être que de bonne humeur j'ai passé la nuit avec ses deux magnifiques femmes.

Je m'étouffa avec l'eau que je buvais. Attends il venait de dire quoi là. Qu'il avait passé la nuit avec ma sœur et avec Clarke. Mais dans quel sens ? Je sentais la jalousie et la colère montées en moi.

Octavia : ça va Bell ? Ta avaler de travers ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Nathan lui les regardait avec des yeux ronds comme Jasper et Monty d'ailleurs.

Nathan : Comment ça ta passer la nuit avec elles ? Dis nous en plus au lieu de nous laisser comme ça à nous faire des idées.

Lincoln : Non j'en ai pas le droit. Elles m'ont dit de taire cette nuit merveilleuse.

Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire. Non mais c'est une blague là. Elle arrête pas de me repousser et elle passe la nuit avec lui et ma sœur entre guillemet.

Raven : Ok beh moi je serai la vérité nous dit-elle en les regardant.

Clarke attrapa de quoi déjeuné en évitant mon regard.

Clarke : Je me dépêche. Ma mère va m'attendre.

Octavia : Ok je te rejoindrais plus tard bella.

Lincoln et Octavia s'approchèrent de Clarke et leur déposèrent un long bisou sur chaque joue. Elle leur fit un bisou chacun et repartis de mon côté sans un regard pour moi alors que je ne l'avais pas lâcher du regard. Je bouillonnai de l'intérieur. Il faut que j'aille la voir pour mettre tout ça au clair.

J'ai bien compris que j'ai joué au con hier soir. Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu Fox à côté de moi je me suis maudit intérieurement. Putain mais qu'est ce que je pouvais être con des fois.

Je me leva et parti en direction de l'infirmerie.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié ce que ma mère me racontait. Je repensais à ce matin.

Abby : Clarke tu m'écoutes ?

Clarke : Non désolé. Tu disais ?

Abby : Je te disais que j'étais occupé ce matin mais j'aimerai que tu aides Jackson en rangeant la réserve s'il te plaît.

Clarke : Il a pas un assistant normalement

Abby : Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui c'est son jour de repos.

Clarke : Ok je vais le faire alors

Abby : Merci ma chérie.

Je partis donc dans la réserve qui se trouver derrière l'infirmerie. Je passa la porte et commença à la ranger comme je pouvais. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Clarke : Jackson si tu me cherches je suis là.

Bellamy : C'est pas Jackson

J'étais de dos et la voix de Bellamy me fit sursauter.

Clarke : Eh salut qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Bellamy : Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lincoln ? Et ma sœur au passage.

Clarke : Quoi ?

C'est donc ça qui l'amener.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu demandes ça Bell ? C'est stupide

Il se rapprocha de moi. Je me recula et je fus stoppé par le mur derrière moi

Bellamy : Pas si stupide que ça vu le sourire qu'il abordait ce matin.

Il se rapprocha encore. Il n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres de moi.

Clarke : Bell c'était une blague. Il s'est rien passé on a juste dormi certes tous les trois mais dormi.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et il semblait soulagé.

Clarke : Bell tu peux pas venir ici me faire une crise alors que t'as passé la nuit avec une autre fille.

Bellamy : J'ai agi comme un abruti la nuit dernière. Je m'en fiche de cette fille.

Il élimina le peu d'espace qui rester entre nous et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il me colla contre le mur derrière moi. Mes bras glissèrent dans son cou ce qui lui permis de me soulevait et se coller encore plus à moi pendant que je passais mes jambes autour de lui. Il commença à glisser ses mains sous mon tee shirt et à me caresser le dos. On entendit la porte se refermer ce qui nous fit sursauter tous les deux.

Il me lâcha et je fis quelques pas pour voir qui c'était.

Jackson : Ah Clarke tu es là. Je voulais voir si ça aller

Clarke : J'ai presque fini.

Jackson : Ok quand tu auras fini viens nous rejoindre ok

Clarke : Nous ?

Jackson : Oui Ethan est là finalement.

Clarke : Ah ok.

Jackson reparti dans l'infirmerie. Je me retourna vers Bellamy qui me regardait avec un sourire.

Clarke : Tu devrais peu être t'éclipser discrètement.

Bellamy : Oui ça serait mieux

Il s'avança vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et sortit. C'est pas vrai j'aurai pas dû me laisser aller mais quand ses lèvres avaient touché les miennes mon cœur avait loupé un battement.

Je finis de ranger la réserve et je partis rejoindre Jackson et Ethan.

Jackson : Ah Clarke te voilà. Dit moi tu pourrais apprendre à Ethan à faire des points de sutures corrects. Il y a Fox et son amie Echo dans sur un lit. Fox s'est coupé à la main en coupant du bois.

Clarke : Oui bien sûr

Je pris du désinfectant avec une aiguille et du fil puis parti à la rencontre des filles avec Ethan.

Fox : Eh salut Clarke. Ça va ? Je t'ai pas revu depuis que t'es rentré.

Clarke : Oui ça va. Fait voir ta main

Elle me tendu la main. Elle avait effectivement besoin de points.

Clarke : C'est Ethan qui va s'occuper de toi. Il doit apprendre à recoudre.

Fox : Ok.

J'expliqua à Ethan comment procéder et il se mit à la tache.

Echo : Alors Fox tu m'as pas raconté. Ta nuit avec Bellamy Blake était comment ?

Je fallis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

Fox : Génial comme à chaque fois

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux. Mais qu'est ce que je suis bête. J'aurai jamais dû laisser Bellamy m'embrasser.

Fox : Aie.

Ethan : Désolé

Fox : Clarke t'es sûr de pas vouloir le faire ?

Clarke : Non il doit apprendre.

Une fois fini les deux partirent.

Ethan : T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as regarder cette fille bizarrement

Clarke : Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me sourit et on commença à parler des différentes choses qu'il devait absolument connaître en médecine si il voulait nous aider de son mieux

L'heure du repas arriva et on partit ensemble à la cafétéria.

 **PDV Bellamy**

C'était l'heure de manger et j'attendais non loin de l'infirmerie que Clarke sorte. Ce baiser avait éveillé tous mes sens et je ne voulais qu'une chose recommençait. Je la vit sortir en rigolant suivi de ce mec. Je sentis la jalousie refaire surface.

Nathan : Eh beh elle lui plaît carrément

Nathan venait de se placer à côté de moi

Nathan : Par contre tes yeux seraient des fusils ce mec serait mort depuis longtemps.

Bellamy : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles

Nathan : S'il te plaît Bell pas avec moi. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu craques pour elle.

Je souffla

Bellamy : On sait embrasser tout à l'heure. Ce baiser était indescriptible et là elle rigole avec ce mec donc je suis légèrement énervé en effet.

Nathan se mit à rire

Nathan : Vous êtes irrécupérable tous les deux. Aller viens on va manger.

 **PDV Clarke**

L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle. Octavia était passé me faire un coucou vite fait et je lui avait raconté l'épisode avec Bellamy dans la réserve. Elle m'a dit de pas trop m'emballer et je la comprenais complètement. Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller quand Ethan m'interpella.

Ethan : Eh Clarke demain soir il va y avoir une petite fête. On pourrait s'y rejoindre.

Clarke : Euh ok si tu veux y a pas de soucis. A demain

Ethan : Oui à demain

Je sorti de l'infirmerie et mon cœur loupa encore un battement en voyant Bellamy et Fox discuter. Je préférai repartir sous ma tente. Je me posa dans mon lit et sans que je m'y attende des larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de mes joues. Je m'étais promis de ne plus m'attacher et j'aurai dû m'y tenir. Je finis par m'endormir. J'entendis Bellamy rentré dans la tente et se rapprocher de moi

Il se pencha sur moi et me déposa plusieurs bisous dans le cou. Je grogna

Clarke : Bellamy laisse moi

Bellamy : Oh princesse est de mauvaise humeur

Je me tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux

Clarke : Si t'es en manque de câlins t'as qu'à aller voir Fox.

Il se redressa visiblement vexé par ma phrase.

Bellamy : Sérieusement ?

Je me leva de mon lit

Clarke : Oui Bell

Il m'attrapa par le bras pour me rapprocher de lui

Bellamy : Tu peux pas me laisser t'embrasser comme tout à l'heure et me repousser après Clarke.

Clarke : Ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Bellamy : Dit pas ça.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et finit par me lâcher. Il sortit de la tente bien énerver.

Je me recoucha dans mon lit et mes larmes recommencèrent à tomber. Je fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.


	7. Chapitre 6

**PDV Clarke**

Je me réveille en pleine nuit en criant. J'entends quelqu'un entrait dans la tente.

Jasper : Clarke ça va ?

Clarke : C'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Jasper : Clarke. Tu t'es mise à crier.

Clarke : Jasper c'était juste un cauchemar

Jasper : Un cauchemar plutôt violent. J'étais en route vers ta tente pour te dire que Bellamy dort sous ma tente. Vous vous êtes engueulé ?

Clarke : C'est compliqué.

Jasper : Oui ça j'avais remarqué. Bon j'y vais. T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

Clarke : Oui ne t'enfait pas.

Il me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue et repartit

Le sommeil eu du mal à revenir mais une fois endormi les cauchemars reprirent de plus belles. Je n'en avais pas fait depuis mon retour.

Je me réveilla de bonne heure avant tout le monde. Je partis à la cafétéria pour prendre de quoi manger et partit faire un tour. Je me trouva rapidement à l'entrée du camp. J'avais besoin de sortir pour m'éloigner un peu de tout le monde. Je commença à m'avancer vers la porte.

Garde : Mademoiselle Griffin. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir sans autorisation.

Clarke : Je veux juste marcher un peu dans les bois. S'il vous plaît personne ne le sera.

Garde : Je ne peux pas je suis désolé

Clarke : Juste quelques minutes. Je ne vais pas m'enfouir. J'ai juste besoin de m'isoler.

Le garde capitula et me laissa sortir

Je commença à m'enfoncer dans les bois. Je finis par m'asseoir le long d'un arbre et je peux déjeuné en paix. Je me demande si revenir était une si bonne chose.

Je resta une bonne demi heure en dehors du camp et repartit dans celui-ci. En rentrant je croisa Octavia et Lincoln.

Octavia : Tu étais dehors ?

Clarke : Oui j'avais besoin d'être seule.

Lincoln : Clarke tu devrais pas sortir toute seule.

Clarke : Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'avais juste besoin de m'isoler mais maintenant je vais mieux

Octavia : Ok ma belle.

Ils s'éloignèrent de moi et je partis dans l'infirmerie pour voir si ma mère avait besoin de moi.

La journée passa très vite et Bellamy avait bien pris soin de m'éviter. Tant mieux quelque part, je ne voulais pas m'engueuler une fois de plus avec lui. Je partis sous ma tente pour me reposer avant la soirée de ce soir. Bellamy était là allongé sur son lit. Il me regarda entrer dans la tente et ne me lâcha pas du regard. Il fallait peu être mieux qu'on s'éloigne vraiment surtout si ça voulait dire ne pas souffrir. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir du moins.

Clarke : Bell si tu veux que j'aille dans une autre tente tu peux me le dire au lieu de me regarder comme ça.

Bellamy : J'ai jamais dit ça.

Clarke : Je sais mais si tu préfères tu me le dit

Il se leva et commença à sortir de la tente

Bellamy : Fait ce que tu veux

Il partit.

Bon il est encore énervé à cause d'hier.

Je me reposa un peu et Octavia vint me chercher pour la soirée. Je n'étais pas motivé mais elle insista et je la suivi. On arriva près du feu de camp où la musique battait son plein. Du Raven tout craché. Au moins les adultes nous laisser de la liberté. Jasper s'approcha de nous avec des verres et nous les tendit.

Jasper : À ton retour Clarke et à notre futur ici sur Terre. En espérant qu'il soit meilleur que ce qu'il a été jusqu'ici.

On trinqua avec lui et il repartit parmi les autres. Octavia m'emmena sur la piste de danse où on se déhancha comme des petites folles. On revint vers Lincoln qui nous tendit des verres pour qu'on puisse se désaltéré.

Lincoln : J'ai pensé que ça vous serez utile. Ça fait au moins une heure que vous dansez.

Clarke : Merci Lin

Octavia : Une heure. On s'en ai même pas rendu compte.

Ethan se rapprocha de nous

Ethan : Eh salut Clarke. Ça va ?

Clarke : Oui et toi ?

Ethan : Oui ça va. Tu t'amuses bien à ce que j'ai vu. Vous dansez super bien les filles.

Octavia : Merci c'est gentil

Il me sourit et repartit avec ses amis.

Octavia : Tu lui plais

Clarke : Quoi ? Non

Octavia : Oh si il te dévore des yeux

Je me mis à rire.

Octavia regarda parmi la foule et commença à s'énerver.

Octavia : Putain ça fait chier

Lincoln : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Octavia : Mon frère est venu accompagné de Fox et sa copine Echo. Je peux pas les voir ses deux là.

Je tourna la tête vers où elle regardait. Bellamy était effectivement là ave Fox. Elle était accrochée à son bras. Ils rigolaient tous les deux. Elle se mit à danser autour de lui sensuellement et en se collant à lui ce qui apparemment ne le gêner pas du tout.

Octavia : On va inverser la tendance. Clarke invite Ethan à danser moi je vais dansé avec Lincoln.

Clarke : Quoi ? Non c'est hors de question

Octavia : Allez Clarke qu'on rigole un peu

Lincoln : Je suis d'accord avec elle.

Clarke : Merci du soutien.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

Clarke : Ok vous avez gagné

Je m'avança vers Ethan

Clarke : Eh Ethan ça te dirai de danser avec moi.

Ethan : Carrément

On partit sur la danse et on commença à danser tous les deux à côté de Lincoln et Octavia. Je profita de ce moment en rigolant avec Ethan. Tout d'un coup je sentis le regard de Bellamy sur moi. Je me tourna et il était effectivement entrain de me regarder.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Fox continuait à danser autour de moi mais je m'en foutais un peu. J'étais encore contrarié à cause d'hier. Je sentis quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule. Nathan me fit signe de regarder sur la piste de danse. Je vis Clarke dansé avec l'autre guignol de l'infirmerie. Je vais le fracassé lui si ça continu.

Nathan : Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle lui plaisait.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Mon regard finit par croiser le sien Elle finit par quitter la piste de danse avec ma sœur et Lincoln. Tout d'un coup Fox s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Je la repousse.

Bellamy : Tu fais quoi là ?

Fox : Quoi on pourrait profiter de la soirée comme il faut.

Bellamy : Laisse tomber Fox j'ai pas envie. Dis-je énerver

Fox : Ok c'est bon pas besoin de s'énerver

Mon regard se reporta sur ma sœur et Lincoln mais Clarke n'était plus là. Je la chercha du regard mais je ne la trouva pas. Putain elle est où ?

Bellamy : Nathan j'y vais on se voit plus tard

Nathan : Euh ok pas de soucis.

Si elle n'était plus là, elle ne pouvait être que sous notre tente.

 **PDV Clarke**

On s'arrêta de danser et on partit de la piste de danse. Ethan repartit avec ses amis.

Octavia : Je suis contente ça à bien agacer mon frère de te voir avec lui.

Je me mis à rire et quand je regarda dans la direction de Bellamy je vis Fox l'embrasser. Je détourna le regard.

Octavia me vit faire

Clarke : Ou pas

Octavia : Mon frère est un idiot. Vous deviez mettre au clair ce qui se passe entre vous.

Clarke : Je sais. Je vais aller me coucher

Octavia : Ok ma belle

Elle me prit dans ses bras et Lincoln aussi. Je repartis dans ma tente. J'allais m'allonger dans mon lit quand Bellamy fit irruption dans la tente. Il me vit et sourit.

Bellamy : Je me demandais où tu étais passé.

Clarke : Bon comme tu peux le constater je suis ici. Maintenant bonne nuit Bellamy j'ai pas envie d'une autre prise de tête avec toi.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa doucement par le poignet.

Bellamy : Je suis pas venu pour une énième prise de tête Clarke

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu veux Bell ?

Bellamy : Juste toi.

Il s'approcha davantage et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser et je passa mes bras autour de son cou. Il me souleva et je passa mes jambes autour de lui. Il me posa sur son lit pour retirer son tee shirt et replongea sur mes lèvres. Je me décolla de lui et enleva aussi mon tee shirt. Il commença à embrasser mon ventre puis dans le cou. Chacun de ses baisers m'enflammer de l'intérieur. On retira le reste de nos vêtements et passons le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Le lendemain, je me réveilla le premier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Clarke allongé sur le ventre complètement nue à côté de moi. Cette fille me rend complètement fou. Elle est à moi désormais et je ne la laisserai pas s'échapper. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder dormir. J'entends quelqu'un rentrait dans la tente

Nathan : Eh Bell je croyais…

Bellamy : Putain Nathan

Je prends la couverture et recouvre le corps de Clarke.

Nathan : Oups pardon

Et il ressort de la tente. J'enfile mon pantalon et je pars le rejoindre. Heureusement ça n'a pas réveillé ma princesse.

Bellamy : Putain Nathan apprend à t'annoncer avant de rentrer dans une tente.

Nathan : Oh c'est bon. A ce que je vois t'as enfin passer la seconde.

Bellamy : Ta gueule.

Nathan : Non vraiment mon pote je suis content pour vous deux.

Bellamy : Merci Nathan.

Nathan : On se voit plus tard mon pote.

Bellamy : Ok

Je retourna dans la tente et me réinstalla auprès de Clarke. Je me pencha au dessus d'elle et lui déposa des petits bisous sur le dos et dans le cou.

Clarke : Humm

Bellamy : Debout princesse. J'ai pas envie que te mère débarque dans la tente parce que tu n'as pas été l'aider. Imagine la scène déjà qu'elle m'aime pas.

Je l'entendu rire contre l'oreiller ce qui me fit sourire.

Bellamy : C'est ça moque toi

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. J'ouvris mes bras et elle vint tout de suite se coller contre moi. Elle leva la tête vers moi et mes lèvres rejoignirent les siennes immédiatement. Elle commença à me caresser le torse et je dû faire violence pour me décoller d'elle.

Bellamy : Bébé si on continue comme ça on sortira jamais de ce lit. Pas que ça me dérangerait mais les gens ici on tendance à rentrer dans les tente sans s'annoncer.

Clarke : Ok

Elle sortit du lit et je dû une nouvelle fois faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle était toute nue bordel. Cette fille va avoir ma peau.

Elle ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la tente et s'habilla. Elle revint vers le lit et m'embrassa.

Clarke : A tout à l'heure.

Je souris et l'embrassa à mon tour.

Bellamy : Je passerai te voir à l'infirmerie

Elle me sourit et partit rejoindre sa mère.


	8. Chapitre 7

**PDV Clarke**

Je partis à l'infirmerie rejoindre ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à cette nuit avec Bellamy. On était ensemble et ça me rendait heureuse. Je rentra dans l'infirmerie avec un sourire au lèvre.

Abby : Ah ma chérie. Je ne pensais pas te voir avant cette après midi

Clarke : Je me suis levé de bonne heure.

Abby : Ok. La soirée était bien au moins ?

Clarke : Oui génial

Jackson et Ethan arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie

Jackson : Bonjour Clarke. Bien dormi ?

Clarke : Oui très bien.

Abby : Bon vu qu'on a personne pour le moment toi et Ethan pourriez ranger et nettoyer l'infirmerie.

Clarke : Euh ok

Ma mère et Jackson partirent de leur côté tandis que moi et Ethan commençons à tout ranger et nettoyer.

Ethan : La soirée était super.

Clarke : Oui c'est sûr.

Ethan : J'ai adoré dansé avec toi

Clarke : Merci c'est gentil.

Je me retourna et je me retrouva avec Ethan tout près de moi.

Ethan : C'est sincère. Tu es très belle Clarke et tu es très intelligente.

Clarke : Merci… Euh j'aimerai passé s'il te plaît.

Il m'attrapa par le poignet.

Ethan : ça te dit que aille pour un verre ce soir après le boulot ?

Clarke : Non désolé

Il se colla encore plus à moi

Ethan : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Ethan ça suffit.

Je commença à le pousser quand quelqu'un le saisit par les épaules et l'envoya valser plus loin.

Bellamy : Je te conseille de rester loin d'elle

Ethan : Pourquoi Blake ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ?

Bellamy changea de couleur et commença à s'avancer dangereusement vers Ethan en serrant les poings.

Bellamy : Tu devrais pourtant

Clarke : Bellamy non

Je posa ma main sur son bras pour qu'il se calme. Il se tourna vers moi et se radoucit immédiatement. Je posa mes lèvres contre les siennes et il répondit à mon baiser. On se sépara et il me sourit

Ethan : Vous deux ensemble ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Bellamy : Il veut vraiment que je le frappe

Clarke : Bellamy s'il te plaît laisse tomber.

Bellamy : Ok mais si il t'approche de trop près encore une fois je lui fait la tête au carré.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa de nouveau puis reparti dehors

Ethan : Tu mérites mieux que lui Clarke

Clarke : ça ne te regarde pas Ethan. Je suis bien avec lui.

Il me regarda avec une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux et partit dans la réserve.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre et je reparti sous ma tente. Bellamy ne s'y trouvait pas donc je parti à sa recherche. Quelqu'un me sauta sur le dos. Je me tourna pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'Octavia.

Octavia : Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Clarke : Te dire quoi ?

Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait mais je voulais l'embêter un peu

Octavia : Pour toi et mon frère. Vous êtes ensemble c'est trop bien.

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras

Clarke : O tu m'étouffes

Octavia : Pardon.

Elle me relâcha et on continua à marcher. On finit par rencontrer Jasper et Monty sur le chemin. Jasper me fit un énorme câlin. Il finit par me lâcher mais on me tira en arrière et je sentis des bras encerclé ma taille.

Bellamy : Pas touche Jasper. Dit-il en rigolant

Jasper et Monty nous regarda avec des yeux ronds

Jasper : Vous êtes ensemble ?

Bellamy : Oui c'est ma princesse.

Je tourna la tête pour lui sourire et il vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Monty : Vous êtes trop mignon.

Bellamy : Je sais dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil qui me fit sourire

Clarke : Eh ça vous dit qu'on aille tous à une cascade demain ?

Octavia : Oh oui

Bellamy : C'est bon pour moi. Je vais voir Nathan pour lui en parler

Clarke : Ok moi je vais voir Raven et Wick.

Il me relâcha et m'embrassa avant de partir à la recherche de Nathan. Je me tourna vers Octavia qui nous observer en souriant.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Octavia : Rien c'est parfait.

Je parti avec Octavia sous la tente de communication pour voir Raven et Wick.

Raven : Eh mes belles ça va ?

Clarke : Oui je voulais savoir….

Octavia : Clarke et Bellamy sortent ensemble Me coupa t-elle

Raven : C'est vrai mais c'est super. Il était temps vu comment vous vous dévoriez des yeux.

Clarke : Merci mais à la base on est pas venu pour ça. N'est ce pas O

Octavia : Désolé c'est parce que je suis trop contente que vous sortiez ensemble.

Clarke : Oui ça je l'avais remarqué. Bon sinon je voulais savoir si avec Wick vous voudriez venir au cascade avec nous.

Raven Oh que oui c'était génial la dernière fois. Je lui dirai quand il arrivera.

Clarke : Ok bisous ma belle

On repartit et après s'être pris dans les bras avec Octavia je reparti sous ma tente. Bellamy était allongé sur son lit. Quand il m'aperçu il ouvra ses bras pour que j'y aille m'y réfugier.

Bellamy : C'est bon pour Nathan il est opérationnel.

Clarke : Oh j'en doute pas. Une jolie cascade, des filles en sous vêtements

Bellamy : Si il t'approche je la lui coupe

Je me mis à rire.

Bellamy : Je rigole pas princesse. T'es à moi. Personne ne te touche.

Je me redresse pour le regarder droit dans les yeux

Clarke : Et toi tu es à moi ?

Il me sourit

Bellamy : A toi et à personne d'autre.

Je commença à l'embrasser. Il resserra son emprise sur moi et approfondit notre baiser. Il me relâcha. Je me metta à califourchon sur lui et il se redressa pour m'embrasser encore. Il se décolla de moi et fit passer mon tee shirt au dessus de moi et le balança dans un coin de la tente. On passa le reste de la nuit à NE PAS DORMIR.

Le lendemain je me réveilla la première ce qui me permit de regarder Bellamy dormir. Il semblait tellement paisible. J'étais clairement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je sais que je m'étais interdit de retomber amoureuse pour le moment mais c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Bellamy

Bellamy : Bébé t'est encore entrain de me regarder dormir.

Clarke : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Je me pencha et l'embrassa puis je me leva du lit pour m'habiller. Ce qui sortit de la bouche de Bellamy me paralysa.

Bellamy : Je t'aime Clarke

Clarke : Quoi ?

J'étais paralysé mais je trouva la force de me tourner. Il s'était levé et se tenait devant moi. Il se rapprocha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes joues et releva ma tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Bellamy : Je t'aime. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé j'étais seulement trop arrogant et prétentieux pour m'en rendre compte. Quand tu m'as embrassé dans la grotte ça m'a complètement électrifié et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus t'avoir loin de moi.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il m'aimait vraiment je le voyais dans ses yeux. Je m'avança et l'embrassa avec passion. Il me prit dans ses bras pour approfondir notre baiser. On finit par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi Bellamy

Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage et il m'embrassa de nouveau. On fut interrompu par Octavia

Octavia : hum hum c'est pas qu'on vous attends les amoureux mais presque.

On se décolla l'un de l'autre et on partit rejoindre les autres au portail. On nous laissa sortir. Cette journée s'annonçait parfaite.

J'étais devant avec Octavia. Je n'arrêtais pas sourire.

Octavia : Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Clarke : Rien je suis de bonne humeur

Octavia : C'est sûr comment vous étiez collé avec mon frère ce matin vous avez dû passer une bonne nuit dit-elle en rigolant

Clarke : O t'es pas possible

Octavia : Quoi ça se voit que vous avez pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit

Clarke : Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait

Octavia : Quoi ?

Je me mis à rire car j'ai eu la même réaction

Clarke : Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Octavia : Oh mon dieu j'y crois pas. C'est génial

Elle me sauta dans les bras ce qui surpris tout le monde

Lincoln : Il se passe quoi pour qu'il y est autant de joie devant ?

Clarke : Rien des trucs de filles

On se mit toutes les deux à rire.

On arriva à la cascade beaucoup plus grande que la dernière fois.

Raven : Oh beh dit donc c'est encore plus beau que la dernière fois

Clarke : Je sais c'est de loin ma préférée. Faites gaffe quand même c'est profond à certain endroit.

Tout le monde se déshabilla et se jeta à l'eau. Moi pour ma part je restais au bord. Je sentis des bras m'encerclaient la taille et me tirer en arrière.

Clarke : Arrête Bell je vais plus avoir pied

Bellamy : Alors il va falloir que tu t'accroches à moi bébé.

Je me tourna et passa mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me serra contre lui pour pas que je tombe

Bellamy : Accroche toi bien princesse.

Il recula encore plus. L'eau lui arrivé pratiquement aux épaules donc je savais que j'avais pratiquement pas pied ici.

Bellamy : Tu sais je pensais vraiment tout ce que je t'ai dit sous la tente ce matin.

Clarke : Moi aussi je le pensais Bell

Il me sourit et m'embrassa.

Octavia : Vous allez pas commencer vous deux. Attendez au moins ce soir qu'il y est personne.

Bellamy mit sa tête dans mon cou et commença à rire.

On passa le reste de la journée à se baigner. Le jour commençait à décliner et on décida de rentrer. Je marchais main dans la main avec Bellamy. On arriva enfin au camp et j'entendis ma mère m'appelait

Abby : Clarke il va falloir qu'on parle toutes les deux je crois

Clarke : Ah bon de quoi ?

Abby : De toi et Bellamy

Elle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et je le sentis se crisper à côté de moi ce qui n'énerva fortement. De quel droit ma mère se permettait de le juger.

Clarke : Tu veux parler très bien allons y dis-je énervée

Bellamy me lâcha la main pour partir avec les autres mais je le retins au dernier moment pour l'embrasser. Ce qui bien sûr le fit sourire

Bellamy : Tu sais que tu n'arranges pas les choses dit-il en rigolant

Clarke : Je m'en fiche

Bellamy : Moi aussi. A tout à l'heure mon cœur

Il m'embrassa et partit

Ma mère le regardait d'un œil mauvais

Clarke : Ne le regarde pas comme ça. Aller allons parler.

On se dirigea vers sa tente.

 **MErci a tous pour vos reviews**


	9. Chapitre 8

**PDV Clarke**

Je suivi ma mère sous sa tente. Il y avait une table et deux chaises. J'en pris une pour m'asseoir. Ma mère s'installa sur l'autre chaise.

Clarke : Comment tu as su pour moi et Bellamy ?

Abby : C'est Ethan qui me la dit. Il pense que Bellamy est néfaste pour toi et je le pense aussi.

Clarke : Oh vraiment.

Abby : Ne vois-tu pas qu'il ne va rien t'apporter dans la vie ?

Clarke : Non mais je rêve là. On est plus sur l'Arche. On ne vit plus par tranche social ici. On est tous égaux.

Abby : Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Clarke mais Bellamy est un délinquant.

Clarke : Comme 50 % de ce camp maman, moi y compris

Elle tapa du poing sur la table.

Abby : Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec lui point final

Clarke : Je ne suis plus une petite fille à qui tu peux donner des ordres. Je suis majeur et je resterai avec Bellamy quoi que tu en dises.

Je me leva de ma chaise et commença à partir

Abby : Tu te rends compte que sa nature de tombeur reprendra le dessus et qu'il te brisera le cœur. A ce moment là ne viens pas me voir pour pleurer Clarke.

Je serra les poings et sortit de sa tente. Je retourna dans la mienne où Bellamy m'attendait

Bellamy : Alors elle voulait te dire quoi ?

Clarke : En gros elle veut qu'on se sépare car tu serais néfaste pour moi en plus d'être un délinquant et un coureur de jupon.

Je le vis se crisper et serrer les poings. Je m'avança vers lui et passa mes mains dans son cou ce qui le détenda immédiatement. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

Clarke : Bellamy je vais pas te quitter juste parce que ma mère l'exige.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa.

Bellamy : Elle va nous faire la vie dure et tout faire pour nous séparer.

Clarke : Je sais. Et tu penses qu'on est assez fort pour survivre à ma mère ?

Bellamy : On est assez fort pour survivre à tout princesse.

On alla se coucher et je me réfugia dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. Il me serra dans ses bras comme ci il avait peur que je m'envole loin de lui. On finit par s'endormir.

 **PDV Bellamy**

Le lendemain, je réveilla et ma princesse dormait toujours. J'aime cette fille. Pourquoi sa mère ne peut pas le voir. Je ferais tout pour la protéger. Je sais que j'ai merdé quand je l'ai laissé partir mais elle en avait besoin mais maintenant elle est là. Abby ne peut-elle pas s'en réjouir comme les autres ? Il faut que j'aille lui parler. Je ne veux pas perdre Clarke encore une fois. Ça me tuerait à coup sûr.

Je me leva discrètement sans réveiller Clarke et partit sous la tente d'Abby. Elle était assise à sa table avec Marcus. Ils furent surpris de me voir de si bonne heure.

Bellamy : Abby je peux te parler en privée

Abby : Tout ce que tu as à me dire peu être dit devant Marcus.

Bellamy : Très bien comme tu voudras

Abby : Je t'écoute Bellamy

Bellamy : Pourquoi est ce que tu réagis comme ça pour Clarke et moi ?

Abby : Je veux juste protéger ma fille

Bellamy : De quoi ? Moi

Abby : Oui Bellamy tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien pour ma fille. Tu n'as rien à lui offrir. Tu es un délinquant et un coureur de jupon. Tu as enchaîné fille après fille dans ta tente après le départ de Clarke

Marcus : Abby t'y vas un peu fort. Bellamy est une bonne personne.

Abby : Ne le défends pas Marcus

Bellamy : C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?

Abby : Oui Bellamy.

Bellamy : Tu te trompes sur moi. Si tu savais à quel point j'aime Clarke tu ne douterai pas de moi. C'est la première fois que j'aime une fille. Je suis sûr que c'est la femme de ma vie.

Abby : Comment peux tu savoir que tu l'aimes si tu n'as jamais aimé Bellamy ?

Bellamy : Je le sens au plus profond de moi.

Abby : ça n'est pas suffisant

Bellamy : Je l'aime et ça devrait suffire. Cette fille est toi pour moi. Je ne la perdrais pas une nouvelle fois. Ça me tuera

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de me répondre et je sortis de la tente. J'ai besoin d'air alors je m'éloigne un peu du camp. Je suis tellement énervé et déçu par Abby. Putain elle peut pas juste voir combien j'aime sa fille. Je me mis à cogner contre un arbre. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tourna et vit Lincoln.

Lincoln : Eh Bell ça va ? Pourquoi tu tapes sur cet arbre innocent ?

Bellamy : J'ai essayé de parler avec Abby. Elle pense que je suis mauvais pour Clarke. Que je ne pouvais rien lui apporter. Si elle savait juste si elle comprenait

Lincoln : Si elle comprenait combien tu aimes sa fille. Bellamy nous tes amis et ta famille ont le sait. Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne.

Je me retourna vers lui et il me fit une accolade et on repartit dans le camp.

Bellamy : Je vais faire désinfecter ma main

Lincoln : Ok

Je partis dans l'infirmerie et y trouva ma princesse en train de ranger ce qui traîner. J'entoura mes bras au tour de sa taille et elle sursauta de surprise

Clarke : t'était où ce matin ?

Bellamy : J'ai essayé de parler à ta mère. Et voilà le résultat

Je lui montra ma main ensanglantée

Clarke : Mon cœur comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Bellamy : Je me suis défoulé sur un arbre après la conversation avec ta mère

Clarke : Viens je vais te désinfecter ça et mettre un bandage à ta main.

Je m'installa sur la table et Clarke arriva avec du désinfectant et un bandage pour ma main. Elle se concentra sur la tache et me banda la main. Une fois fini, elle me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit. Je descendis de la table et la pris dans mes bras. Je me recula et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. On finit par se détacher l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle.

Bellamy : Je t'aime. Ne doute jamais de ça

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime bébé n'en doute pas.

Je lui souris et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

 **PDV Clarke**

Il finit par sortir de l'infirmerie. Je retourna à ma tache et vit ma mère qui m'observer. Son regard était noir.

Clarke : Tu pourrais pas juste te réjouir de mon bonheur

Abby : Mon avis sur lui n'a pas changer.

Clarke : Très bien mais sache que si je dois choisir entre toi et lui mon choix sera vite fait.

Abby : Tu me tournerai le dos pour lui

Clarke : Sans hésiter. Je vois comment tu me regardes des fois. Tu vois une fille qui t'es complètement inconnu, qui à tuer des centaines de personnes.

Abby : On ne peux pas faire comme ci ça n'était jamais arriver Clarke.

Clarke : J'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est ça la différence entre lui et toi. Il ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une meurtrière. On a tous eu des choix difficile à faire.

Abby : Clarke…

Clarke : Toi la première quand tu as décider d'envoyer 100 jeunes sur Terre sans savoir si elle était réhabitable. Quand tu as dénoncé papa en laissant Wells porter la responsabilité de ton geste à mes yeux et j'en passe

Je reçu une gifle

Abby : Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça. Je suis la chancelière

Clarke : Et moi le co-leader de ce camp. Ce qui nous mets sur un pied d'égalité.

Je sortis de l'infirmerie sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je vis Octavia avec les autres un peu plus loin. Bellamy me vit approcher et me sourit

Bellamy : eh bébé tu finis plus tôt

Clarke : Je me suis pris la tête avec ma mère

Bellamy : Pour changer. Ne te prends pas la tête bébé.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

Clarke : Je dois vous parler de quelque chose

Nathan : Dit nous tu as toute notre attention

Clarke : Je crois qu'on devrait ce trouver un camp à nous

Raven : Oh mon dieu je croyais que personne ne proposerait ça un jour et qu'on allait devoir vivre avec le reste de l'Arche le reste de notre vie.

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

Bellamy : Très bien on a plus qu'à trouver qui viendra avec nous.

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews**


	10. Chapitre 9

**PDV Clarke**

Tout le monde partit de son côté à la recherche de tout ceux qui ne souhaiter pas rester avec le reste de l'arche et surtout sous la dictature de ma mère.

Au bout d'une heure, on se rejoignit dans le sous bois. Sans grande surprise, je pus voir tout ceux qui avait fait partit de la mission des 100. Bellamy s'approcha de moi en me voyant arrivé avec Jasper et Monty suivi de quelques personnes.

Bellamy : On se retrouve avec les mêmes qu'au début

Clarke : C'est peu être mieux comme ça

Bellamy : Oui je pense aussi

Clarke : Allons voir tout le monde

Bellamy et moi s'avançons vers tout le monde qui c'était mis en cercle. On se mit au milieu du cercle

Bellamy : Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous ne supportez pas la vie dans ce camp et que vous voulez être libre comme on vous l'avez promis.

Tout le monde : Oui

Bellamy : On va trouvez un endroit à nous. Loin des adultes qui veulent nous dicter nos vies et qui sont revenu sur leurs paroles. Pour l'instant, nous devons agir comme ci de rien n'était. Ceux qui ont l'habitude de chasser vont en même temps repérer des lieux où il sera possible de si installer. Il y a des bunkers dans les coins où au fur à mesure on y emmènera des affaires type des tentes pour notre futur camp. Il faut mieux prévoir car les autres n'accepteront peut être pas qu'on parte.

Jasper : Vous allez leur demander la permission de partir ?

Clarke : Oui sinon nous serons considérez comme des traîtres et des fugitifs. Dans tous les cas, on partira quand même.

Bellamy : Bon aller tout le monde maintenant que vous savez le plan initiale tout le monde retourne à son train –train habituel.

Tout le monde acquiesça et repartit

Bellamy me prit dans ses bras

Bellamy : Tu crois que ta mère va nous laisser partir si facilement ?

Clarke : Non mais on partira quand même.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa

Bellamy : Nathan, Jasper et moi on va allé chasser aujourd'hui. On va se débrouiller pour prendre quelques bricoles.

Clarke : Ok

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et partit rejoindre les autres pour aller chasser. Ils revinrent en début d'après midi. Moi j'avais passé tout mon temps à l'infirmerie en ignorant ma mère et Ethan. Bellamy arriva dans l'infirmerie. Il reçu le regard noir de ma mère et celui d'Ethan au passage. Bellamy me sourit ignorant ses deux là. Je m'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Après ce baiser, je me tourna vers ma mère

Clarke : J'y vais

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit avec Bellamy.

Une semaine passa et Bellamy me dit qu'on avait récolté pas mal de chose déjà. Moi j'avais récupéré le nécessaire médical que j'avais donné à Bellamy et aux autres pour qu'ils les mettent dans les bunkers.

Bellamy vint me rejoindre à l'infirmerie avec Octavia et Lincoln

Lincoln : Je crois qu'il est temps de parler à ta mère et à Marcus

Clarke : Oui je crois aussi

On sortit de l'infirmerie et on partit à la salle du conseil là où ma mère était avec Marcus. En nous voyant arrivé Marcus s'approcha de nous

Marcus : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Clarke : On souhaite vous parler

Marcus : Euh très bien

Marcus nous fit entré dans la salle du conseil. Ma mère fut surprise de nous voir.

Abby : Que ce passe t'il ici ?

Lincoln : On a besoin de vous parler

Abby : Très bien j'écoute

Clarke : En venant ici sur Terre, vous êtes revenu sur vos paroles. Nous ne sommes pas libre comme vous nous avez promis mais nous sommes à votre service. Vous nous aviez promis une vie différente de L'Arche mais ce n'est pas le cas

Abby : Dit moi où tu veux en venir Clarke

Clarke : On part. Tout ceux de la mission des 100 veulent partir pour qu'on ai un camp à nous sans vos lois et vos obligations

Abby : Et pourquoi j'autoriserai cela ?

Clarke : Je ne demande pas ton autorisation. Je viens juste t'avertir. Je suis co-leader de ce camp avec Bellamy. Ce qui nous mets sur le même pied d'égalité que toi alors je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation

Abby : Vous voulez partir. Très bien allez vous en bon à rien mais surtout ne revenez pas. Vous ne serez plus les bienvenus ici.

Clarke : On ne comptait pas revenir

Ma mère quitta la pièce furieuse. Marcus s'approcha de moi

Marcus : Je comprends votre choix. Je vais vous donner des armes. C'est tout ce que je peux faire

Clarke : Merci Marcus c'est déjà ça.

Je me tourna vers Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy

Clarke : Allons prévenir les autres

On partit faire le tour du camp disant à tout ceux qui souhaiter partir de préparer leurs affaires

Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde était à l'entrée du camp. Marcus avait distribué quelques armes et des munitions. Tout le monde faisait leur adieu à leurs amis qui ne voulaient pas partir. Je rejoignis mes amis. Bellamy me prit la main et les gardes nous ouvrirent les portes. On sortit du camp.

Bellamy : Je crois qu'on devrait retourner près de la navette en attendant de trouver mieux

Clarke : Oui c'est une bonne idée.

On partit en direction de notre ancien campement. Une fois arrivé, tout le monde s'installa comme il put. Certains partirent chercher les provisions qu'on avait mit de côté. Quand ils revinrent, tout le monde se mit au boulot pour faire le campement. Certains partirent chasser et on alluma un grand feu.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour nous avec un nouvel endroit à trouver pour vivre libre et en paix. Sans les règles stupides de ma mère. Depuis longtemps, je me sentais heureuse. J'étais entouré de mes amis, de ma famille et de l'homme que j'aime.

Tout le monde était installé au bord du feu. Je vis Bellamy avec Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper et Monty. Je partis m'asseoir sur les genoux de Bellamy. Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui.

Jasper : Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour vous seriez en couple j'aurai sûrement rigoler.

Clarke : Je crois que moi aussi

Tout le monde se mit à rire

Clarke : Au faite où sont Wick et Raven ?

Octavia : Parti se coucher entre autre chose.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de nouveau

Bellamy se leva en me soulevant en mode princesse

Bellamy : Nous aussi on va se coucher entre autre chose

Octavia : Stop n'oublie pas que je suis ta sœur

Il se mit à rire et commença à marcher vers notre tente. Une fois dedans, il me balança sur le lit et se mit sur moi, un sourire carnassier sur le visage

Je me souleva et m'empara de ses lèvres. On s'arracha mutuellement nos vêtements et on passa clairement pas la nuit à dormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla calmement. Je ne sentais plus Bellamy près de moi. Je me rhabilla et sorti de la tente. Je partis dans la navette et y trouva Octavia

Octavia : Si tu cherches ton homme, il est parti avec le mien faire du repérage dans les environs. Il a dit que t'avais besoin de sommeil alors il t'a laissé dormir.

Clarke : C'est gentil de sa part mais tout le monde doit se mettre au boulot.

Une fille fit son entrée dans la navette et semblait chercher quelqu'un.

Clarke : Je peux t'aider ?

Fille : Oui je cherche Bellamy

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Octavia la regarda en fronçant les sourcils

Octavia : Et tu es ?

Fille : Aline. Je suis arrivé avec le reste de L'Arche

Octavia : Pourquoi tu veux voir Bellamy ?

Aline : Je suis enceinte et le père c'est Bellamy.

Je sentis ma tête tourné d'un coup

Octavia : Quoi ? Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Aline : Je n'ai couché qu'avec lui

Il faut mieux que je sorte

Octavia me regardait puis regarder cette fille contrarié

Je sortis de la navette. J'avais besoin d'air

Octavia sortit à son tour et s'approcha de moi. Aline sortit peu de temps après elle.

Octavia : Clarke…

Clarke : C'est trop pour moi. Elle est enceinte de Bellamy. Comment tu veux que je gère ça ?

Octavia : Je sais pas Clarke mais elle ment peu être.

Lincoln et Bellamy arrivèrent dans le camp à ce moment là.

Lincoln : Que font les deux plus belles filles de ce camp toutes seules ?

Bellamy donna un coup derrière la tête de Lincoln. Lincoln vint embrassé Octavia et me fit un bisou sur la joue. Bellamy se rapprocha de moi mais je recula d'un pas. Il me regarda intrigué ne comprenant pas mon geste.

Clarke : Bellamy tu connais cette fille ? Lui dis-je en montrant Aline plus loin

Il blêmit en la voyant

Bellamy : Oui j'ai couché avec elle avant de te retrouver. Pourquoi ? Me dit-il en baissant la tête

Je sentais les larmes me piquer les yeux

Bellamy : Clarke qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu réagisses comme ça avec moi ?

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, mes larmes menaçant de tomber. Lincoln assistait à la scène sans comprendre. Octavia me regardait désolé

Clarke : Elle est enceinte de toi

Il me regarda choqué. Je fis demi tour et partis le laissant avec sa sœur et Lincoln. Je partis me réfugier un peu plus loin laissant les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

Raven me vit et s'approcha de moi

Raven : Clarke qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Clarke : Il y a une fille qui est ici et qui est enceinte de Bellamy

Raven me regarda choqué et peiné. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

Raven : Ma chérie je suis désolé. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Clarke : Je peux pas rester avec lui alors qu'une fille est enceinte de lui

Raven s'écarta de moi

Raven : Mais Clarke vous vous aimez.

Clarke : Je sais mais il faut que je quitte Bellamy pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de son bébé.

NON

On sursauta toutes les deux. Bellamy se trouvait derrière nous et c'est lui qui venait de crier

Raven : Je vais vous laisser

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et partit rejoindre les autres.

Clarke : On peut pas rester ensemble Bellamy

Bellamy s'avança vers moi et mit ses mains sur mes joues

Bellamy : Ne fait pas ça mon cœur. Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait. Je t'aime tellement

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi mais on doit tout prendre en compte.

Je retira ses mains de mon visage et partit en courant loin de lui, loin de tout ça

 **PDV Bellamy**

Elle venait de partir en courant. Dites moi que c'est un mauvais rêve et que je vais me réveiller. Je me laissais glisser le long de l'arbre derrière moi et commença à pleurer. Je viens de perdre la femme que j'aime.

Octavia et Lincoln arrivèrent peu de temps après. Octavia me prit dans ses bras

Octavia : ça va aller Bell. Tout va s'arranger

Bellamy : Non c'est fini. Elle est partit. Elle veut pas rester avec moi

Octavia : Elle a dit ça parce qu'elle a peur Bell. Elle t'aime et toi aussi tu l'aimes et rien sur cette Terre ne pourra le changer.

Nathan s'approcha de nous en me voyant dans cet état

Nathan : Je viens de voir Clarke. Dite moi ce qui ce passe

Lincoln lui expliqua l'histoire qu'Octavia lui avait raconter juste avant

Nathan : Je vais faire mon enquête sur cette fille. Et toi Bell t'a qu'une chose à faire

Bellamy : Quoi ?

Nathan : Récupérer la fille que t'aime

J'acquiesça

Tiens toi bien bébé. Je vais pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je t'aime trop pour ça mon cœur. Je vais te récupérer Clarke Griffin.

 **Désolé pour le retard. J'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de mon histoire entre les vacances et les imprévus :-)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**PDV Bellamy**

Tout le monde partit de son côté. Je partis dans ma tente. Clarke était là. Elle rangeait ses affaires. Alors là pas moyen

Bellamy : Tu fais quoi bébé ?

Clarke : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Bellamy. On est plus ensemble. C'est assez dur comme ça et je vais m'installer dans la tente de Raven et Wick.

Je sens mon cœur qui se serre au fur à mesure où elle prononce cette phrase

Bellamy : Fait pas ça. S'il te plaît ne pars pas loin de moi.

Clarke : C'est trop tard Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Elle prit son sac et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Je l'attrapa par le bras et le fit se retourner et puis l'embrassa. Je l'approcha près de moi et la serra contre moi pour approfondir notre baiser.

Ce baiser était pleins de désespoir j'en ai conscience mais j'ai besoin d'elle près de moi.

On se lâcha à bout de souffle et je posa mon front contre le sien tout en fermant les yeux.

Clarke : Je t'aime Bellamy

Je le sentis s'éloigner de moi et quand j'ouvris les yeux, elle n'était plus là. Je m'assois sur mon lit et met ma tête entre les mains. Je suis en train de tout perdre. Je peux pas la perdre elle.

Je finis par m'allonger dans mon lit et je passa le reste de la journée dans ma tente.

Une semaine passa et il n'y avait pas d'amélioration entre Clarke et moi. Octavia passait du temps avec moi pour que je ne déprime pas et Raven en faisait de même avec Clarke. Clarke prenait soin de m'éviter un maximum.

Ce matin, je traînais dans ma tente. Je me décida à aller rejoindre Lincoln pour aller chasser et repérer encore et toujours des endroits où on pourrait s'installer sans déclencher de guerre. Je sorti de ma tente et je rentra dans quelqu'un.

Bellamy : Je suis désolé. J'ai….

Je me stoppa dans mes excuses. Elle était là devant moi.

Clarke : C'est pas grave Bellamy.

Elle se releva. Je l'attrapa par la main

Bellamy : Clarke….

Clarke : Ne fait pas ça Bellamy

Bellamy : S'il te plaît

On fut interrompu par Nathan

Nathan : Et salut vous deux. Ça va ?

Clarke : Oui il faut que j'y aille

Elle enleva sa main de la mienne et repartit comme elle était venue

Nathan : Bell tu devrais venir avec moi

Je le suivi. Il m'emmena un peu en retrait du camp. Je vis cette fille Aline qui affirmer être enceinte de moi

On s'approcha d'elle et je sentais mes poings se serrer

Nathan : Aller dit moi ce que tu m'as avoué

Aline : L'enfant n'est pas de toi

QUOI

Bellamy : Alors pourquoi tu as dit ça à ma femme ? Dis-je énerver

Aline : C'était son plan

Bellamy : Putain c'était le plan de qui ?

Aline : A Ethan. Il est fou de Clarke. Il l'a veut pour lui tout seul. Quand j'ai été le voir pour lui dire que je portais son enfant, il a pété un plomb. Il disait que Clarke ne voudrais jamais de lui avec une fille enceinte de lui dans les parages. Il a alors monté ce plan mais il m'a dit te faire passer pour le père et qu'une fois que vous seriez séparer, on reparlerai de ce bébé. Je suis amoureuse de lui alors je l'ai fait sans réfléchir. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai pas réfléchi à ce qui me demander

Bellamy : Je vais tuer cet enfoiré.

Nathan : Calme toi Bellamy. Ce bâtard ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves ou que tu le frappes.

J'attrapa le bras d'Aline

Bellamy : On va aller voir Clarke et tu vas tout lui avouer.

Aline : D'accord

On repartit dans le camp et on alla en direction de la navette. On s'arrêta à l'entrée de celle-ci

Bellamy : Va la voir et raconte lui ta petite histoire et pas d'entourloupe.

Elle acquiesça et partit dans la navette.

Nathan : Eh Bell ça va aller ?

Bellamy : Et si elle voulait plus de moi malgré tout ça

Nathan : Pourquoi elle voudrait plus de toi ? Elle t'aime et toi aussi tu l'aimes

On attendit quelques minutes et Octavia sortit de la navette. Elle me prit dans ses bras

Octavia : Les gens sont vraiment tordus

Nathan : Les gens ne supportent pas de voir Clarke et Bellamy ensemble et heureux.

Octavia : Oui beh moi je suis contente de les voir ensemble

Nathan : Moi aussi

Bellamy : Merci

Octavia : Je suis désolé Bell

Bellamy : Pourquoi ?

Octavia : Oh début c'est moi qui ai dit à Clarke de te rendre jaloux avec Ethan. Ça c'est retourner contre nous

Bellamy : C'est pas grave petite sœur.

Aline sortit de la navette suivie de Clarke.

Octavia : On va vous laisser.

Clarke s'approcha de moi. Je parcouru l'espace qui nous séparer et m'empara de ses lèvres. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher. On sépara à bout de souffle

Bellamy : Je t'aime mon cœur

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime

Je lui souris et la ré embrassa. Une fois notre baiser finit, je lui pris la main et l'emmena.

Clarke : On va où Bell ? Dit-elle en rigolant

Je la fis entrer dans notre tente. Je la souleva et la balança sur le lit. Je me mis à califourchon sur elle. Elle se souleva et m'embrassa. Ensuite, je m'installa près d'elle et la prit dans les bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

Bellamy : ça fait une semaine que j'arrive pas à dormir.

Elle se mit à rire et je la serra encore plus contre moi. J'avais peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

On s'endormit comme ça.

 **PDV Clarke**

Je me réveilla la première. Le jour commençait à décliner. On avait dormit toute la journée. Bellamy dormait comme un bébé. Je me redressa un peu pour sortir du lit. Je partis rejoindre les autres qui dîner.

Octavia : Salut toi

Clarke : Salut

Octavia : Où est mon frère ?

Clarke : Il dort encore

Raven : Vous avez rattrapé le temps perdu et tu l'as épuisé. C'est ça ?

Clarke : Raven

Raven : Quoi ?

Clarke : T'es pas possible. On a juste dormi

Octavia : Moi je vous crois

On se mit à rire et je m'installa avec eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellamy fit son apparition. Il s'approcha de nous et m'embrassa puis s'installa à côté de moi. On dîna tout en rigolant aux blagues de Jasper.

Tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit. Je partit dans la tente de Raven récupérer mes affaires et partit sous la tente de Bellamy le rejoindre. Il était allongé torse nu sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Je posa mes affaires et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et sans que je m'y attende, je me retrouva sous lui.

Je pris possession de ses lèvres. Bellamy retira mon tee shirt et le reste de mes vêtements et des siens. On fit l'amour et je peux dire qu'on a rattrapé notre semaine.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla sans Bellamy qui avait déjà quitté la tente. Je partis rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner.

Je fis un énorme bisou sur la joue de chacun de mes amis et m'assis sur les genoux de mon homme qui me sourit et posa ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Bellamy : Bien dormi princesse Me chuchota t-il

Clarke : Pour le peu que j'ai dormi oui Chuchotais-je à mon tour

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau ce qui me fit sourire aussi.

Octavia : ça va les amoureux, on ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Bellamy : Si un peu en faite

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

Après le petit déjeuné, tout le monde s'affaira à travailler. Bellamy, Nathan et Lincoln s'apprêtaient à aller chasser. Je partis les rejoindre

Clarke : Je viens avec vous

Bellamy : T'es sûr mon cœur ?

Clarke : Oui j'ai besoin de sortir du camp et de me balader

Bellamy : Ok mais tu restes près de moi

Clarke : Ok

On partit et Octavia se joigna à nous pour la chasse à la dernière minute. On marchait tranquillement entre filles pendant que les garçons guettaient au alentour une potentielle proie. On arriva devant une petite clairière. Elle était entourée d'arbres la gardant un minimum à l'ombre. Plus loin une petite cascade se déversait sur un petit lac. C'était magnifique. Je me tourna vers Octavia.

Clarke : Tu crois que cet endroit est neutre ?

Octavia : J'en sais rien. Il faut demandé à Lincoln. Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Cette clairière serait parfaite pour s'installer. Il y a de l'eau à disposition et elle n'est pas entièrement éblouie par le soleil.

Octavia : C'est vrai que ce serait parfait. Allons trouver les garçons

On fit demi tour et les trouva un peu plus loin.

Clarke : Bell, Lin, Nate il faut que vous veniez voir ça

Ils me regardèrent et me suivirent. Une fois arrivé à la clairière, leurs yeux s'écartèrent

Clarke : Ce serait parfait comme endroit pour s'installer

Bellamy : ça c'est sûr mon cœur

Clarke : Tu crois que ça gênerai quelqu'un ?

Lincoln : Je ne crois pas. Je ne vois aucunes traces de clans. Ça ne doit appartenir à personne pour le moment

Nathan : Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut venir s'y installer

Clarke : Clairement

Bellamy : On rentre au camp pour le dire aux autres. Il faut préparer nos affaires et venir s'y installer.

Lincoln : Je vais laisser une trace pour avertir que cet endroit est prit et laisser des traces sur les arbres pour qu'on retrouve notre chemin pour y revenir.

Clarke : Ok

On rentra au camp et fit se rassemblait tout le monde au cœur du camp. Un fois fait tout le monde se tût pour nous écouter

Bellamy : On a trouvé un endroit où s'installer. Il y a de l'eau à proximité et l'endroit est ombragé et magnifique et surtout il n'appartient à personne. Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut être à nous. Tout le monde prépare ses affaires et aide à ranger un maximum le camp. Demain on part vers notre nouveau chez nous.

Tout le monde s'activa. Le soir tout était près pour le lendemain hormis les tentes qu'on enlèverai demain après le petit déjeuné. Tout le monde se coucha de bonne heure.

Le lendemain tout le monde alla déjeuné puis démonta sa tente. Une fois tout près, on prit la route. Après une demi heure de marche, on retrouva la clairière toujours aussi belle et illuminée. Bellamy se tourna vers le groupe.

Bellamy : On est arrivé. Tout le monde installe sa tente. La clairière est grande alors installer vous où vous voulez mais pas trop loin non plus.

Tout le monde cria de joie et se mit à courir pour trouver un endroit où s'installer. Bellamy me prit par la main.

Bellamy : J'ai déjà repéré un endroit pour nous.

Je le suivi et le laissa me guider. On se retrouva près d'un grand chêne, ni trop à l'ombre, ni trop au soleil et près de la cascade.

Clarke : C'est parfait

Bellamy me sourit et m'embrassa. On installa notre tente et Lincoln et Octavia installèrent la leur pas très loin de la notre ainsi que Raven et Wick. Après avoir installer les tentes, on décida d'aller voir la cascade de plus près.

Elle était vraiment belle et l'eau de semblait pas très profonde. Bellamy passa ses bras autour de ma taille et mit son menton sur mon épaule.

Bellamy : C'est notre nouveau chez nous princesse

Je tourna la tête et lui souris puis l'embrassa


	12. Chapitre 11

**PDV Clarke**

Ça fait deux mois qu'on est installé dans notre camp. Marcus est venu nous voir plusieurs fois après avoir su où on était installé et fut impressionner de tout ce que nous avons fait. Il avait ramené Aline au camp Jaha. Tout aller pour le mieux.

Je me réveilla au plein milieu de la nuit. J'avais vraiment très chaud. Le temps s'était bien réchauffé. Bellamy dormait comme un bébé. Je me leva discrètement du lit. Je partis près de la cascade, me déshabilla et me jeta à l'eau pour me rafraîchir. Ça fait un bien fou.

Je sentis des bras m'encerclaient et un torse contre mon dos

Bellamy : J'aime pas me réveiller sans toi dans le lit

Clarke : J'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais trop chaud

Bellamy : C'est pas normal cette chaleur. On est qu'au printemps comme il disait avant

Clarke : C'est sûr

Je me dégagea de son étreinte et me tourna pour passer mes bras autour de son cou. Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa. On fut interrompu par un bruit dans un buisson près de la cascade. Bellamy sortit de l'eau. J'entendis crier. Je sortis en vitesse de l'eau et me rhabilla rapidement. Je me précipita vers l'endroit où était parti Bell. Il se tenait debout au dessus d'un corps.

Clarke : Bell

Bellamy : C'est un natif. Il nous espionné. Quand il m'a vu il m'a sauté dessus. J'ai fais que me défendre

Je m'approcha de lui et lui pris la main

Clarke : Bell c'est rien. Calme toi.

Bellamy : Lexa ne laissera pas ça passer sans crier vengeance.

Clarke : Si elle vient alors on s'expliquera avec elle.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Je lui pris la main et l'emmena sous notre tente. Je partis réveiller Lincoln et Wick pour qu'ils s'occupent du corps. Je leur expliqua la situation. Lincoln est du même avis que Bellamy alors je lui dis la même chose.

Je partis rejoindre Bellamy. Il dormait déjà. Je m'installa dans le lit et posa ma tête contre son torse et je m'endormi à mon tour.

Le lendemain, on fut réveillé par Raven qui se précipita dans notre tente

Raven : Clarke, Bell levez vous. Lexa est à l'entrée du camp.

On se leva immédiatement et on se dirigea vers l'entrée de notre camp. Lexa nous toiser du regard. Nos gardes tenaient les natifs en joue.

Lexa : Clarke l'homme qui se tient à tes côtés à tuer l'un des miens

Clarke : Il n'aurait pas eu à le tuer si il ne l'avait pas attaquer et si tu n'avais pas envoyer les tiens nous espionner.

Lexa : Tu connais nos lois. Il doit mourir à son tour.

Octavia : NON jamais vous n'aurez mon frère.

Non pas ça. Ça ne peut pas se reproduire une nouvelle fois. Bellamy commençait à avancer. Je lui attrapa le bras.

Bellamy : Je dois assumer ce que j'ai fait.

Je me mis devant lui et l'embrassa.

Clarke : Je suis désolé.

Il me regarda surprise mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir, je me précipita devant nos gardes pour faire face à Lexa

Clarke : Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un tue moi Lexa mais laisse mon peuple tranquille

Bellamy : NON

Lexa semblait surprise.

Lexa : Toujours prête à te sacrifier pour les tiens. Il t'aime mais toi aussi tu l'aimes c'est pour ça que tu fais ça. Vu que c'est ton choix, je ne peux pas revenir dessus. Emmenez la.

Les gardes me saisirent les bras et m'emmenèrent. Les cris de mes amis me transpercèrent le cœur. Le sien encore plus

Bellamy : Je t'en supplie Clarke non pas ça.

On partit vers le camp de Lexa. Elle vint se placer à côté de moi.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu veux toujours te sacrifier pour les autres Clarke ?

Clarke : Ce sont ma famille et mes amis alors je ne te laisserai pas leur faire du mal

Lexa : Il est surtout l'homme que tu aimes. N'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui je l'aime et je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

On ne dit plus rien jusqu'à l'arrivée au village de Lexa. En arrivant, tout le monde me regardait. Niko s'approcha de moi mais Lexa le stoppa

Lexa : Elle est notre prisonnière jusqu'à son sacrifice Niko alors ne l'approcha pas

Niko semblait paniquer. Il était devenu un ami quand j'étais venu ici. Une vielle femme s'approcha de nous

Femme : Tu ne peux pas la sacrifier Lexa. Les dieux ne nous le pardonneraient pas.

Lexa : Pourquoi dit tu cela Anicha ?

Anicha s'approcha de moi et mit ses mains sur mon ventre

Anicha : Car elle porte un enfant, un enfant d'un amour pur et sincère.

Attends on me la refait là. Je suis enceinte. Oh mon dieu

Lexa : Tu portes l'enfant de Bellamy Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Les gardes me lâchèrent. Lexa se tourna vers moi.

Lexa : Vous êtes pardonné pour la mort de mon garde. Anicha est notre guide ici alors il faut l'écouter. Laisse Niko t'examinait et je demanderai à des gardes de te raccompagner.

J'acquiesça et suivi Niko. Il me fit soulevait mon haut et m'examina. C'est vrai que celui-ci c'était un peu arrondi mais rien d'extraordinaire. J'étais réglé comme il faut.

Niko : Tu dois être à un mois et demi. Deux mois grand max.

Clarke : J'étais réglé comme il faut

Niko : C'est ta première grossesse. Ça arrive des fois.

Je remis mon tee shirt comme il faut.

Niko : Je vais voir avec Lexa pour te ramener

Clarke : Ok

Il partit et revint 10 minutes plus tard avec un garde.

Niko : On peut y aller

Je les suivi en silence. Jusqu'à l'extérieur du village. Le voyage jusqu'à mon camp se fit en silence. Une fois à proximité, on s'arrêta.

Niko : Nous te laissons ici.

Je pris Niko dans mes bras

Clarke : Merci pour tout Niko

Niko : De rien courageuse guerrière

Je lui souris et je partis vers les miens. Ils se précipitèrent vers moi en me voyant arriver. Lincoln courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Mes pieds décolèrent du sol

Lincoln : Oh mon dieu Clarke. On a eu tellement peur. Pourquoi ils t'ont laissé partir ?

Clarke : Longue histoire. Je dois voir Bellamy

Lincoln me déposa au sol.

Lincoln : Octavia l'a emmené jusqu'à votre tente. Il s'est effondrer après ton départ répétant que tout été de sa faute.

Je partis dans ma tente suivi de Lincoln. Il entra dans la tente pour en faire sortir Octavia qui me sauta dans les bras en me voyant. Je leur dis que je leur expliquerai tout ce soir. J'entra dans la tente et trouva Bellamy recroquevillé sur le lit. Je m'approcha de lui doucement et passa ma main dans ses cheveux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il me vit, il se leva d'un coup du lit et me serra dans ses bras.

Bellamy : Oh mon cœur j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient te tuer. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé.

Clarke : Calme toi Bell. Je suis là.

Bellamy : Pourquoi Lexa t'a laissé partir finalement ?

Clarke : Bell j'ai quelque chose à te dire

Il me lâcha et plongea ses beaux yeux dans les miens.

Bellamy : Clarke je commence à m'inquiéter là

Clarke : Bell si ils m'ont laissé en vie c'est parce que je suis enceinte

Bellamy se leva et me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mon ventre avec un sourire de coin

Bellamy : Tu portes mon enfant

Clarke : Oui Bell je porte ton enfant

Il sourit encore plus et m'embrassa. Il me souleva et me fit tourner tout en rigolant. Je me mis à rire aussi tellement sa joie était contagieuse. Il me reposa et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Bellamy : Il faut que je le dise à tout le monde

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, il était déjà sortit

Je me mis à rire toute seule. Je vis une Octavia excité comme une puce entré dans la tente et me sauter dans les bras.

Octavia : Je vais être tata

Clarke : Oui O tu vas être tata

Octavia : Je suis trop mais trop contente.

Clarke : ça j'avais deviné Dis-je en rigolant

Un fois la tempête Octavia calmer, elle repartit sous sa tente. Peu de temps après, Bellamy arriva. Il se coucha près de moi. Il me prit par la taille et me colla contre lui

Bellamy : Je suis tellement heureux

Clarke : Moi aussi

Bellamy : Tu sais quel prénom tu voudrais lui donner ?

Clarke : Si c'est un garçon, j'aimerai l'appeler comme mon père Jake

Bellamy : Et si c'est une fille on l'appellera comme ma mère Aurora.

Clarke : ça me va

Il me fit un bisou sur le haut du crâne et le sommeil nous rattrapa tous les deux.

Deux autres mois passèrent. Mon ventre s'arrondissait à vue d'œil ce que j'adorais. Bellamy passait son temps libre à me caresser le ventre. Il m'empêchait aussi de faire trop d'effort. Ma mère était venue avec Marcus pour faire la paix. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment réjouit de ma grossesse mais n'avait pas fait de réflexion non plus. Octavia et Raven avaient déniché des vêtements plus large car qui dit ventre qui s'arrondie dit prise de poids.

J'étais entrain d'aider Lincoln à réunir des plantes médicinales quand Bellamy fit irruption devant nous

Bellamy : Bébé t'es pénible. Je t'ai dit de te reposer.

Clarke : Bell je vais pas passer le reste de ma grossesse au lit

Bellamy : Si ça tenait que de moi oui

Clarke : Mon cœur j'aide juste Lincoln a ramassé de plantes médicinales.

Il souffla fort voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot

Lincoln rigolait silencieusement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Bellamy.

Lincoln : Je fais attention à elle Bell. Ne t'inquiète pas

Bellamy : Y a intérêt

Il m'embrassa et repartit à ses occupations

Lincoln : vous allez faire des parents parfaits

Clarke : Bell va être un père surprotecteur

Lincoln : ça j'en doute pas.

On se mit à rire tous les deux. On continua un peu quand un bruit venant des buissons nous fit sursauter. Lincoln s'avança prudemment. Lexa sortit du buisson, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je m'approcha. Elle était dans un sale état, blessée à plusieurs endroits.

Lexa nous regarda

Lexa : Vous êtes tous en danger. Le peuple du feu nous a attaqué. Tout le monde est pratiquement mort. Vous êtes les prochains.

Elle perdit connaissance

Clarke : Lincoln qui est le peuple du feu ? Demandais-je paniquée.

Lincoln : Le peuple le plus dangereux que je connaisse, le plus barbare et le plus sanguinaire. Il faut soigner Lexa et parler aux autres. On va devoir s'en aller sinon ils tueront tout le monde sur leur passage


End file.
